<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mata Nui High School by Jordboy1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981207">Mata Nui High School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordboy1/pseuds/Jordboy1'>Jordboy1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bionicle - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/M, Friendship, High School, Jealousy, Legos, Love Triangles, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordboy1/pseuds/Jordboy1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The six original toa are high school students who are starting at a new school and go through all the missteps and chaos that comes with being a teen and making new friends. The chapters are written in manuscript form.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gali/Tahu (Bionicle), Hahli/Pohatu (Bionicle), Lewa/Gali (Bionicle)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "New Students"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an old BIONICLE based fanfiction teen comedy/dramedy I wrote in the early 2000's. The original posts were lost when a forum went offline, but I have recovered them after searching old backups and hard drives over the last couple years. The story features the original toa mata from 2001 as high school students. The matoran are middle school students. The turaga are teachers. Those are the main things (outside of understanding BIONICLE references) that you should be aware of. Anything else will generally be addressed before the chapter it first takes place in. The story is read in a manuscript format so the lines are broken up as so. The following chapters may include many of their original typos and grammatical errors as I have left them mostly intact aside from making adjustments based on the different formats - like replacing all the emojis and things used that don't work on this website. I did correct things as I went however.</p><p> The six main characters are exaggerations of their LEGO BIONICLE comic counterparts. For those not familiar with BIONICLE here are brief descriptions of their roles in this teen dramedy:</p><p>Tahu - Hot headed, easily irritated, competitive, Kopaka is his main rival, and in the comics and movies he is generally the leader. From the fire village of Ta-Koro.</p><p>Kopaka - Silent, speaks in silent "dots", calm and collected, misunderstood. From the ice village of Ko-Koro</p><p>Gali - The only female of the six, sometimes unsure of herself, plays the love interest, and stands up for girls being equal with boys. From the water village of Ga-Koro.</p><p>Onua - Best friends with Pohatu (below), not the smartest, super nice, and looking for inclusion. From the earth village of Onu-Koro.</p><p>Pohatu - Best friends with Onua (above), also not the smartest, also nice, and is he just the same person and basically the same element? Oh yeah he's also a hunchback though so I guess not. From the rock village of Po-Koro.</p><p>Lewa - Very energetic, comedic, clumsy, and in the comics he typically speaks in the slang-like language known as "tree speak" (which in this comedy is just a really dumb version made to sound stupid). From the treet village of Le-Koro.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tahu, Lewa, Onua, Pohatu, Kopaka, and Gali stood in front of the class. Their math teacher was Onewa.</p><p>Onewa: Class, welcome our new students.</p><p>The class murmured their welcome and the new students were assigned their seats and sat down.</p><p>Macku (sitting to the right of Lewa) leaned over and whispered to him.</p><p>Macku: Hi, I'm Macku, who're you?</p><p>Lewa: Err....I'm Lewa. Aren't you supposed to be in grade school?</p><p>Macku: I'm a fast learner, I qualified to go up to high school! :3</p><p>Lewa: I see-saw....</p><p>Macku: You see saw..? o.O</p><p>Lewa: Mind-never....</p><p>Macku: o.o</p><p>Lewa jerks his eyes about the room wildly, taking as much in of the room as he can. Onewa taps his stick on his desk and class begins.</p><p>Onewa: Attention class. We will- Lewa! Will you please stop moving around and pay attention!?!</p><p>Lewa: Sorry, Sir! Yes, Sir!</p><p>Onewa: Thank you. Now....as I was saying. We'll be taking fractions into fractions today....</p><p>Tahu raises his hand and Onewa calls on him.</p><p>Onewa: Yes, Tahu?</p><p>Tahu: Can I please sit by someone else? Kopaka's getting on my nerves.</p><p>Onewa: No, that is your desk. You will stay where you are.</p><p>Tahu: </p><p>Onewa: *sigh* I'd like to remind all of you new students that you can, and <em>will</em>, be punished if necessary. Is that clear?</p><p>All the new Toa except Kopaka: Yes, Sir.</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Onewa: Excuse me, Kopaka, did you hear me?</p><p>Kopaka: .....!</p><p>Onewa: That's it! Lewa, Tahu, Kopaka! Go to the principle's office!</p><p>Tahu: This is all your fault, Kopaka!</p><p>Onewa: Tahu, that's enough!</p><p>Tahu: What're you gonna do about it? </p><p>Onewa: Nothing! I'm not allowed to do anything to you kids anymore because it's against matoran law and I could get fired for trying to make you obey! So...I'm sending to the principle's office!</p><p>Onua and Pohatu: &lt;.&lt;</p><p>In the hallway, the three new Toa make their way to the principle's office.</p><p>Lewa: I didn't think-know schools even had principle-jerks.</p><p>Tahu: Who cares. All I know is that I'm telling him it's all your guys' faults. &gt;_&gt;</p><p>Lewa: What!??!?!? YOU were the one who loud-shouted at the teacher-learner!</p><p>Tahu: Oh yeah!?!?</p><p>Lewa: YEAH!</p><p>Tahu lunges at Lewa and they start rolling around the hall banging into lockers and beating each other up.</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Tahu: You started it!</p><p>Lewa: No YOU did!</p><p>The principle walks out of his office. They quickly stop fighting and stand up straight.</p><p>Mr. Principle: Is there a problem, boys?</p><p>Tahu: No, Sir, Mr. Principle, Sir.</p><p>Lewa: No, man-Sir.</p><p>Mr. Principle: Man...Sir?</p><p>Tahu: Just ignore him, he's just stupid.</p><p>Lewa: Am ever-not! You are!</p><p>Mr. Principle: Boys! Knock it off! Please...come into my office....</p><p>The three Toa follow him into his office, where he sits down at his desk. They sit in three chairs in front of the desk.</p><p>Mr. Principle: Now, allow me to introduce myself. I am Mr. E. Ville Principle.</p><p>Lewa: *snickers*</p><p>Tahu elbows Lewa.</p><p>Tahu: *whispering between clenched teeth* Shut up!</p><p>The principle glares at them and continues.</p><p>Mr. Principle: Now....what seems to be the problem? I hear you were disrupting the class.</p><p>Tahu: He started it!</p><p>Lewa: Did not!</p><p>Tahu: Did too!</p><p>Lewa: Did ever-not!</p><p>Tahu: Did ever EVER too!!!!</p><p>Lewa: Did ever ever ever ev-</p><p>Mr. Principle: ENOUGH!</p><p>Tahu and Lewa: O.O</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Lewa continues spazzing out while Tahu steams in his chair. Kopaka sits quietly during all this.</p><p>Mr. Principle: perhaps, Kopaka, you would like to explain this. Since these two *he glares at them* seem incapable of doing so.</p><p>Kopaka dramatically sits up, opens his mouth wide, and start to tell him.</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Mr. Principle: Speak up...I can't hear you.</p><p>Kopaka: ....!</p><p>Mr. Principle: SPEAK UP!!!!!!</p><p>Kopaka: -_-"</p><p>Mr. Principle: Let me have a talk with my specialist.....</p><p>The principle sits back, and dials a number on his cell phone.</p><p>Mr. Principle: Hello?..........Yes, it's me.........Of course......It's about three of the new students.......no they're horrible!</p><p>The three Toa look at each other nervously.</p><p>Mr. Principle: Mmmhmmm......One's got anger and fighting problems....one's a complete spaz...and the third.....he....won't...he won't say anything!!!</p><p>Tahu glares at Lewa and Lewa glares back.</p><p>Kopaka: ......</p><p>Mr. Principle: Okay...I thought so...thank you....Mmmhmmm.....goodbye.</p><p>He hangs up the phone and turns to the three Toa.</p><p>Mr. Principle: Well, boys, I know what to do with you all.</p><p>Lewa: *gulp* o_o</p><p>Mr. Principle: Lewa...as I suspected...you have ADHD. We'll put you on 40 different pills starting tomorrow.</p><p>Lewa: WHAT!??!?!?!??! I don't have any problem-issues!!!</p><p>Mr. Principle: Riiight.....now anyway. Tahu.....we're going to send you to a counselor. To settle your anger and emotional issues.</p><p>Tahu: I....don't....have......anger issues.... </p><p>Mr. Principle: Kopaka....You seem to be a stubborn kid who doesn't care what he's told and won't acknowledge his teacher when spoken to....so we'll have you stay after school for a month. That goes for all of you too!</p><p>Tahu: WHAT!?!?!??!</p><p>Lewa: That's unfair!!!</p><p>Kopaka: ....!!!</p><p>Mr. Principle: Sorry, boys, you brought this on yourselves. You may go back to your classes. See you after school.</p><p> </p><p>End of chapter 1.</p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Detention"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note 1: Kongu, Matoro, Nuparu, and Huki are all in Inika form, but Huki's name is still just four letters long.</p><p>Note 2: Jala and Hahli are in their Mahri form, though Jala is still spelled "Jala".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday night, 6 PM....</p><p>Mr. Principal: You boys may go home now.</p><p>Lewa: </p><p>Tahu: </p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Mr. Principal: Oh, and, Lewa?</p><p>Lewa: Yes-what?</p><p>Mr. Principal: You can pick your pills up on the way home. </p><p>Lewa: Oh happy-joy....</p><p>Later, outside the school,</p><p>Gali: Guy, wait up!</p><p>Gali runs and catches up with Tahu, Lewa, and Kopaka.</p><p>Gali: Hi, I'm Gali! :3</p><p>Tahu: Uh...um...duh... ♥.♥</p><p>Lewa: I'm Lewa!</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Lewa: And this here is Kopaka. *he points at Kopaka*</p><p>Gali: What happened at the principal's office?</p><p>Tahu: Lewa and Kopaka got us into trouble and we have to stay after school for a month....</p><p>Lewa: WE did!?! Who's the one who couldn't control his temper!??!</p><p>Tahu: Who's the one who has ADHD!??!</p><p>Gali: Guys! Girl you fight a lot!</p><p>Lewa: Girl?</p><p>Gali: Yeah...I figured since people would normally say stuff like "Boy that hurt!", girls can say girl instead of boy! *Gali beamed with pride at that statement*</p><p>Lewa and Kopaka glance at each other.</p><p>Tahu: What a great idea! ♥-♥</p><p>Lewa and Kopaka roll their eyes and they start walking again, with Tahu and Gali not far behind.</p><p>Gali: So how old are you guys?</p><p>Lewa: Well-</p><p>Tahu: I'm 18!</p><p>Lewa: *quick glaring at Tahu* I'm 17.</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Gali: Excuse me? I didn't catch that.</p><p>Kopaka: ..........</p><p>Lewa: He's 18 just like Tahu.</p><p>Just then Onua walks up with Pohatu.</p><p>Pohatu: I'm 17!</p><p>Onua: And I'm 16! :D</p><p>Gali: Really? I'm 16 too!</p><p>Tahu: 16 is a good age. ♥,♥</p><p>Gali: Well...I'd better get home, see you guys tomorrow!</p><p>Gali quickly walks away carrying her books to her chest. Tahu watches her leave with his mouth hanging open.</p><p>Tahu: ♥,♥</p><p>Lewa: Oh brother-sister....</p><p>The next morning in history class,</p><p>Nokama: Today's lesson in- Onua? What're you doing?</p><p>Onua stops licking his spoons, sets the six spoons down, and looks up at Nokama.</p><p>Onua: I say something to Mata Nui for every spoon I lick before every class. It's part of what I believe.</p><p>Nokama: Freedom of Religion is not allowed in school, Onua. Do not continue that anymore.</p><p>Onua: But I can't! It's what I believe!!! :o</p><p>Nokama: Then I'm sending you to the principal's office!</p><p>Onua: For what!?!?!</p><p>Nokama: For having a religion.</p><p>Onua: What!?!?!? O_o</p><p>Nokama: Now get going.</p><p>Onua slowly gets up and walks to the principle's office. Half an hour later Nokama looks over at Lewa sleeping at his desk.</p><p>Nokama: Lewa?......LEWA!</p><p>Lewa jumps up in his chair and sits back.</p><p>Lewa: Y-yes, ma'am? o_o</p><p>Nokama: Why're you sleeping?</p><p>Lewa: I dunno....I think I have too many pills to take...</p><p>Nokama: Nonsense. We'll just give you 40 more pills to keep you awake along with the pills to settle you down, because you obviously have a sleeping disorder.</p><p>Lewa: (O_O)</p><p>Nokama: Now....Gali, do you know what the biggest water rahi in Mata Nui is?</p><p>Gali: Yes, ma'am, it's the Rahagazooobazore.</p><p>Nokama: Very good, Gali! Tahu, what's the smallest water rahi in Mata Nui?</p><p>Tahu: *looking at Gali, which is who he sits behind* ♥,♥</p><p>Nokama: Tahu!!!</p><p>Tahu: Err...um, yes, ma'am?</p><p>Nokama: What is the smallest water rahi in Mata Nui?</p><p>Tahu: Uhh....um....I'm..not sure...</p><p>Nokama: Have you been paying any attention to the lesson?</p><p>Tahu: Yes I've been paying attention to Gali!</p><p>All the students stare at him.</p><p>Tahu: I...mean....to the..um..lesson... heh heh...</p><p>Nokama: I expect you to pay better attention....</p><p>Later that day, the students are outside playing kickball.</p><p>Lewa: Go, Pohatu!</p><p>Pohatu runs and kicks the ball all the way over the fence and runs all the way around to home. Kongu runs up to Pohatu.</p><p>Kongu: You're a natural, Pohatu!</p><p>All his teammates run up and give him high fives. Then Nuparu came up to the plate. Lewa pitched the ball to him and Nuparu struck out.</p><p>Lewa: That's three outs! We're up!</p><p>The teams switched and Lewa came up to the plate. Tahu stepped onto the mound and pitched the ball. Lewa kicked, missed the ball, and flew into the air at least ten feet then fell back to the ground.</p><p>Lewa: Ow-oof!</p><p>Tahu and Onua run to his side.</p><p>Onua: Are you okay?</p><p>Tahu: What happened?</p><p>Lewa: Yeah...I'm fine... *he gets up and brushes the dirt off himself* I accidentally levitated when I kicked....</p><p>The team members around them burst out laughing. Lewa looks down embarrassed and runs away. Gali runs after him to comfort him.</p><p>Gali: Lewa wait!</p><p>Lewa stops and turns toward her voice. Gali catches up out of breath. She stands there catching her breath for a moment.</p><p>Gali: It's okay. I've done the same thing.</p><p>Lewa: You've started floating away during a kickball game before?</p><p>Gali: Well no....</p><p>Lewa: I knew-thought so....</p><p>Gali: But I've missed the ball a bunch of times before.</p><p>Lewa It's not the same....</p><p>Back at the kickball field,</p><p>Tahu: Speak up! Are you dumb?!?</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Just then Matoro steps up.</p><p>Matoro: .....!</p><p>Tahu: O_o</p><p>Tahu walks away shaking his head at them.</p><p>Matoro: .....</p><p>Kopaka: ....!</p><p>Matoro: ....! :)</p><p>Kopaka: ...... :)</p><p> </p><p>End of chapter 2.</p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Play Ball!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After school that night, Gali called Lewa on the phone.</p><p>Lewa: Hello?</p><p>Gali: Hi, Lewa?</p><p>Lewa: Gali?</p><p>Gali: Let's go over to the school grounds.</p><p>Lewa: Okay.</p><p>Later at the school grounds.....</p><p>Gali: I'm gonna teach you how to play kickball.</p><p>Lewa: I already know how to ever-play the game....</p><p>Gali: *glances back and forth* I meant....how to be good at it.</p><p>Lewa: Oh... -.-</p><p>Meanwhile at Tahu's house, Onua and Pohatu talk over plans with Tahu.</p><p>Tahu: Then it's decided. Operation T♥G will start tomorrow at school! </p><p>Onua and Pohatu smile devilishly at each other proudly.</p><p>Back at the school grounds,</p><p>After Lewa missed kicking the ball 84 times Gali switched masks with Lewa.</p><p>Lewa: I still don't know what switch-trading masks is gonna do.....</p><p>Gali: You'll see.</p><p>She pitched the ball and Lewa kicked it farther than any student ever had before.</p><p>Lewa: Whoa-wow! o.o</p><p>Gali: See? Without your levitating mask you're actually pretty good!</p><p>Lewa: o.o</p><p>Gali: Well.....*she looks down then toward her house* I guess I'd better go now. It's getting late.</p><p>Lewa walks over to her and takes her hand.</p><p>Lewa: Well....thanks, Gali, you're a real-true friend.</p><p>He then kisses her hand. She blushes.</p><p>Gali: Bye.... </p><p>The next morning at school,</p><p>Tahu: *running up to Gali* Hi, Gali!</p><p>Gali: Hello, Tahu. How're you?</p><p>Tahu: Oh I'm doin' alright....you?</p><p>Gali: I'm fine. What'd you need?</p><p>Just then Onua starts singing in his deep movie voice and Pohatu starts playing violin. A million school girls ran up and fainted at Onua's voice.</p><p>Gali: Um...what's going on....?</p><p>Tahu gets on his knee.</p><p>Mr. Principal: *talking over the loud speaker* Will someone call 911? There has been a mass epidemic in the school hallways. Teenage school girls have fainted all through the halls!</p><p>Tahu: Gali.....will you go out with me....? </p><p>Gali: *stunned* Um...uh...</p><p>Onua stops singing, he signals to Pohatu and he starts playing his violin like a fiddle.</p><p>Gali: Yes.....yes I will! </p><p>Tahu jumps up and hugs Gali. He then steps back.</p><p>Tahu: Err um...sorry about that... &lt;.&lt;</p><p>Gali: It's alright..... *she blushes*</p><p>Onua and Pohatu walk over to Tahu. Tahu pays them each 5 bucks and they head to class.</p><p>Gali: What was that all about?</p><p>Tahu: Oh nothing.....they made a very romantic moment though, no?</p><p>Gali: It...was <em>very</em> romantic.... *sigh*</p><p>Lewa watches from around the corner, holding flowers behind his back.</p><p>Lewa: No! </p><p>He looks down, throws the flowers in the nearest garbage and heads into his classroom sadly.</p><p>Macku: Something wrong?</p><p>Lewa: Um...uh...no-nothing.</p><p>Macku: Yes there is...now what is it?</p><p>Lewa: *sigh* Um.....I'm not ready for my math test.</p><p>Macku: You're lying to me....*she looks both mad and hurt and turns away*</p><p>Lewa looks over at Tahu and Gali walking in holding hands then sitting at their desks. He looks down at his math book sadly, almost feeling as if he had been stabbed right in his heart.</p><p>Tahu: Hello, Kopaka! </p><p>Everyone stares at Tahu greeting Kopaka cheerfully for once.</p><p>Tahu: Uh...um...mind your own business! </p><p>Kopaka: ...?</p><p>Tahu sits down with a thud, turning his back to Kopaka.</p><p>Kopaka: .......</p><p>Later during music class,</p><p>Matau: Class, today we have a special treat from Pohatu and Onua!</p><p>All the boys groan and the girls faint.</p><p>Mr. Principal: *over the loud speaker* Clean up in music class!</p><p> </p><p>End of chapter 3.</p><p> </p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Love Wars"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lewa sat at his desk watching the clock tick by slower, it seemed, than it ever had before. He planned to talk to Gali after class, maybe tell her how he felt. No...he couldn't do that. Maybe see if she would like to come over to study for Friday's test. That would work. (He really <em>did</em> need to work on his math test)</p><p>He looked up at the clock once again. Still 5 minutes until class let out. Maybe he could start dancing in front of class....that might just get the class all wild and have the teacher let them out early...but then again...he could be sent to the principal's office instead. No. he'd just have to long-wait.</p><p>Macku: Lewa, are you even listening to the teacher?</p><p>Lewa: Huh? Oh uh...yeah. Of course!</p><p>Just then the bell went off and everyone filed out into the halls.</p><p>Lewa: Gali! Gali, wait!</p><p>Gali turned and faced Lewa.</p><p>Gali: Yes, Lewa?</p><p>Lewa: Err....uh...would you, I mean, could you help me and study at my house tonight? &gt;_&lt;</p><p>Gali: Sure!</p><p>Lewa was stunned at how chearfully she answered the question and relaxed a bit. Tahu walked up and glared at Lewa.</p><p>Tahu: Hi, Lewa.</p><p>Lewa: Hello, Fire-spitter!</p><p>Tahu: I think Gali's BUSY tonight.</p><p>Gali: I am?</p><p>Tahu: Uh....yes! You're....you promised you'd help me with my homework!</p><p>Gali: ....No I didn't? O.o</p><p>Tahu: Fine....what ever, but you still will.</p><p>Lewa: No! She said she's help-assisting ME!</p><p>Tahu: Well now she's helping me!</p><p>Lewa: Oh yeah?</p><p>Tahu: Yeah!</p><p>They jump on each other beating each other and rolling around the hall. Gali jumps out of the way screaming.</p><p>Gali: Guys! Guys, stop it!!!</p><p>Lewa looks up at Gali then back at Tahu. They don't stop and continue fighting. Gali starts crying and begs them to stop or else someone'll get hurt.</p><p>Lewa: What're you threat-giving?</p><p>Gali: Nooo! I meant that YOU GUYS will hurt each other!</p><p>Tahu: The only person that's gonna get hurt here is -oomph- Lewa!</p><p>Gali runs out of the school crying.</p><p>Lewa: Now see-look what you did!</p><p>Tahu: Me!??! You're the one who's stealing my girl!</p><p>Lewa: YOUR girl!?!??!</p><p>Tahu throws another punch at Lewa, but Lewa dodges it and runs after Gali. Tahu runs after him trying to get to her first.</p><p>Gali was wiping away her tears as she walked home sniffling. Just then Lewa ran up with Tahu not far behind.</p><p>Gali: Oh what do you want?</p><p>Lewa slowed down as he reached her, now feeling uneasy at the anger and hurt that filled Gali's voice.</p><p>Lewa: I-I'm sorry, Gali....I don't know what got over me. -_-</p><p>Tahu: He's like that all the time, Gali. Don't pay any attention to him. He can get hit by a Ta-Koro transport for all I care.</p><p>Lewa looked up with shock and hurt at the same time.</p><p>Gali: Tahu! How could you say such a terrible thing?</p><p>Tahu: I couldn't say it if I didn't mean it.</p><p>Lewa looked down and started walking home.</p><p>Gali ran after him, leaving Tahu to walk home alone. She smiled at Lewa.</p><p>Gali: I'll help you with your test if you like.</p><p>A wide grin spread across Lewa's face and he started walking lighter down the trail to Le-Koro.</p><p>Lewa: That'd be awesome-great!</p><p>Later at Tahu's house......</p><p>Tahu: We have to find a way to get Lewa out of the picture.....</p><p>Onua: Why? I think Lewa's a great guy!</p><p>Tahu and Pohatu glare at him.</p><p>Tahu: No one asked you!</p><p>Onua: Bu-</p><p>Pohatu: Onua, my friend, I think it best you stay out of this. Or someone may get hurt.</p><p>Onua: What do you mean....?</p><p>Tahu and Pohatu: </p><p>Onua: *gulp* I see.....well, I better get going...</p><p>Tahu: Why?</p><p>Onua: I uh....um....I have to take my....gukko bird to the vet!</p><p>Tahu: Now?</p><p>Onua: Yeah...I have an appointment!</p><p>Tahu: Can't you re-schedule?</p><p>Onua: No.....my pet and I love doing this together...it's like a...family get together or something...</p><p>With that Onua left the two of them with puzzled looks on their faces.</p><p>Pohatu: I didn't know they kept gukko birds underground in Onu-Koro.....</p><p> </p><p>End of chapter 4.</p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. BIONICLE: Origins Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lewa woke up smiling the next morning as he recalled the events from the night before. He really had grown very fond of Gali in the time since he’d started at this new high school, and he hoped that they’d become close friends. Just then his mom knocked on the door.</p><p>Mother-mom: Lewa? Are you up? You’re going to be too slow-late to make it to school.</p><p>Lewa: Yes, mother-mom, I’m awake!</p><p>A thought suddenly popped into Lewa’s head. <em>Where did my unique way of speaking start….my mom’s family….my dad’s family….Le-Koro itself?</em> He had to find out.</p><p>Later at school,</p><p>Macku: I'm telling you, Lewa, from the events and clues you've told me about from your past experiences, that it's a very good possibility tha-</p><p>Tahu: That he's probably just got problems and doesn't know how to talk.</p><p>Lewa: *sigh* Well I guess I'll just try and figure it out myself.....</p><p>Just then the bell rings and they all take their places at their desks.</p><p>Nokama: Today we'll be learning about Romulus and Remus.</p><p>Lewa slumped down in his seat.</p><p>Nokama: Is something wrong, Lewa?</p><p>Lewa: I'm trying to find out why I t-</p><p>Nokama: Well alright, we'll just give you 46 pills for depression.</p><p>Lewa: Gah......</p><p>That day, after school, Lewa, Gali, and Onua stand outside the school grounds.</p><p>Onua: Ah don't take it so hard, Lewa....I'm sure 46 more pills...won't...hurt... *erm*</p><p>Lewa: Don't bother, Onua, this stink-bites.....</p><p>Gali: Well maybe you could ask your mom when you get home.</p><p>Lewa: Yeah! Thanks, Gali! :D</p><p>Later that night, at Lewa's house,</p><p>Lewa: Hey, mother-mom, why do we talk the way we do?</p><p>Mother-mom: How-what do you mean, son?</p><p>Lewa: Um-uh....well...like how we talk-speak...like with our 2 words with a dash between them.</p><p>Mother-mom: &lt;_&lt;</p><p>Lewa: Well I couldn't think of any other way to tell-explain it.....</p><p>Mother-mom: It's called tree-speak......or Le-Koro slang. It's just how you Le-matoran and Le-Toa talk.....after I married your dad I just picked up on the slang.</p><p>Lewa: Ahh.....I see-understand now....</p><p>The next day in Math class,</p><p>Onewa: Today we're going to review our lesson on percents. Would anyone care to...uh....</p><p>A small matoran walks into the room and hands Onewa a note then leaves.</p><p>Onewa: Hold on, I just received a note from the principal........okay, we're going to have a drug test today, class.</p><p>The class glance at each other then look back at the teacher.</p><p>Onewa: Everyone line up!</p><p>All the students line up and get ready for a blood test. Lewa steps up and takes the test. Onewa looks down at the analyzer.</p><p>Onewa: Holy Klondike bars! Lewa would you like to step into the principal's office with me?</p><p>Lewa: Sure....why not..? &lt;_&lt;</p><p>As the two of them head down the hall toward the principal's office, Lewa thinks about how he could have ended up reading so high in the blood test....his results went off the charts.</p><p>Inside the principal's office Onewa and Lewa sit down.</p><p>Mr. Principal: Yes? What is it?</p><p>Onewa: Lewa has been tested that he has a very bad habit.</p><p>Lewa: I'm sure it's from the pills I'm on!!!</p><p>Mr. Principal: Shhhh! Silence, young one! We shall give you anti-addiction pills to take for this.</p><p>Lewa: O_O.....</p><p>Outside during recess, while Lewa's still in the office.</p><p>Tahu: Hey, Gali....how about you and me alone at my place having dinner tonight....</p><p>Gali slaps him in the face.</p><p>Tahu: Okay...how about you and me go to a movie together....alone....*smack* Um...okay how about *smack* Not even *slap*</p><p>Gali: stalks off after slapping Tahu one more time.</p><p>Tahu: Fine! Be that way! See if I care!!! </p><p> </p><p>End of chapter 5.</p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. BIONICLE: Origins Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The very next day Lewa came screaming down the sidewalk to the front of the school. Gali and Onua turned and looked over at him.</p><p>Gali: What's wrong, Lewa?</p><p>Lewa: I have a stomach ache...I feel like I'm going insane though from all the pills! O_O</p><p>Onua: Um....well-</p><p>Lewa: I'm afraid to tell anyone 'cause they'll probably put me on more pills! D:</p><p>Gali: Well....hmmmm....</p><p>Suddenly Gali looks up and sees the hottest guy she's ever seen before. Kopaka. He walks up to them and nods a hello to Gali.</p><p>Kopaka: ..... ;)</p><p>Gali: </p><p>Her and Kopaka walk off to the school building together, leaving Lewa and Onua staring after them. Onua puts his arm around Lewa's shoulder.</p><p>Onua: Let me give you some advice about those kinda girls, Lewa. They get distracted by a new "hotter" looking guy ever second...you can't trust 'em.</p><p>Just then Tahu and Pohatu walk up to them.</p><p>Tahu: Want to join Pohatu and I in getting revenge? </p><p>Lewa: Er...uh...no thanks.</p><p>Tahu: Suit yourself. </p><p>Tahu and Pohatu walk into school together.</p><p>Lewa: *sigh* Well we should-better be getting inside.</p><p>The two friends head to their first class together. As they take their seats in math class Lewa glances over at Gali staring dreamily at Kopaka.</p><p>Onewa: Good morning, class, how're we today?</p><p>Class: *grumble*</p><p>Onewa glares at them and continues. Suddenly the class room door bursts open and a green Rahkshi steps in. Everyone gasps and stares at it.</p><p>Green Rahkshi: Greetings, low lifes. My name is Jean-Pierre. As you can tell by thick accent, I am French.</p><p>Onewa: What do you want from us!!??! </p><p>Jean-Pierre: I am here to introduce Makuta himself....and 'ere he is....</p><p>The fowl Rahkshi gestures towards the doorway. A drum roll comes and Makuta tap dances in.</p><p>Makuta (in a real high voice): Ah ah ah ah Stayin' alive stayin' alive... *erm* Greetings! Mwhahahahahahahaaaaa!!!!! Er...uh, Jean-Pierre, bring me my voice changer now!</p><p>Jean-Pierre hands Makuta a voice changer. Makuta turns it on and uses it making his voice very deep. (like in the movies )</p><p>Makuta: Much better. Now greetings. MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAAA!!!!!</p><p>Makuta then breaks down the left wall trapping Onewa and some Toa underneath.</p><p>Class: AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!</p><p>Tahu stands up followed by Kopaka, whose arm is being hung on by Gali in fear.</p><p>Tahu: Everyone! We are Toa! This is what we were born to do! We must stay and fight!</p><p>Macku: Um...excuse me, Tahu?</p><p>Tahu: *sigh* Yes, Macku?</p><p>Macku: I'm not a Toa, so does that mean I can leave?</p><p>Tahu: Um...yes.</p><p>Macku (squealing with delight): Yay!!!</p><p>She runs out of the room followed by most of all the other Toa except Gali, Kopaka, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, and himself. Tahu stomped his foot on the floor and pouted.</p><p>Tahu: Hmph! It's not fair! Those cowards!</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Tahu: Pohatu, Onua! Distract the Rahkshi!</p><p>Jean-Pierre: My name i-</p><p>Tahu: Lewa and Gali take care of the trapped Toa and Onewa!</p><p>Tahu looks over at Kopaka.</p><p>Tahu: Kopaka....Kopaka, you're with me! Let's get Makuta!</p><p>Kopaka looked at Tahu for a moment, then nodded his approval. Tahu and Kopaka charged Makuta firing ice and fire blasts together.</p><p>Makuta: Arrrgghhh!!!</p><p>With the flick of an arm Makuta threw Tahu to the wall while Kopaka jumped onto Makuta's back wrapping his arms around his throat to choke him. Gali looked over and saw Makuta throw Kopaka to the ground. Kopaka dropped his sword as he hit the ground.</p><p>Pohatu kicked Jean-Pierre into the wall where Onua covered him in the rubble that covered the other Toa, but Jean-Pierre threw the rubble off throwing Onua to the ground. Lewa ran to Gali's side just as Makuta threw Kopaka's sword in her direction.</p><p>Lewa: Gali, they're too strong!</p><p>Gali: I know but we must keep fighting!</p><p>Lewa: Wait....I've got an idea!</p><p>Tahu picked himself up and saw Kopaka lying on the ground in front of Makuta. <em>"I've got to save him!"</em> he thought to himself. <em>"Then maybe Gali will like<b> me</b>!"</em></p><p>Lewa: Gali, have you ever used your elemental powers in a fight?</p><p>Gali: No....</p><p>Lewa: Do you think you could combine your powers with mine?</p><p>Gali: I dunno...Lewa...how would that be any different from.....Hey! That might work! It would...</p><p>Lewa: Make a storm. </p><p>Gali: But I don't know if I could manage something so huge....</p><p>Lewa: Don't worry...Half of it will be my strength too.</p><p>Gali: Well I'll try...but I don't know.....</p><p>Lewa: I know you can do it, Gali.</p><p>Lewa then stood, helping Gali to her feet. They stuck their arms into the air and called upon their elemental energies.</p><p>Lewa: Wind!</p><p>Gali: Water!</p><p>A deafening crack suddenly broke the air and rain poured inside the classroom where the wall was broken away. Lightening struck Jean-Pierre back down as he was climbing out of the rubble. Makuta looked up and saw Gali and Lewa standing their with wind swirling around them and huge storm clouds forming above them.</p><p>Makuta: Jean! Let's get out of here! We're just wasting our time with them!</p><p>Jean-Pierre glanced up at the storm growing above him. He snapped his fingers and suddenly he and Makuta vanished from the school.</p><p>Pohatu: Hey! Baby! Let's do that again!</p><p>Gali fell limp and Lewa quickly caught her. She looked up and smiled at him.</p><p>Gali: You were right. I could do it.</p><p>A stupid grin spread wide across Lewa's face.</p><p>Lewa: And I've never seen a better storm in my life.</p><p>Gali: Thanks for believing in me.</p><p>Gali closed her eyes exhausted and fell asleep. Lewa lifted her up to carry her home as Tahu, Onua, and Pohatu walked up to him. Kopaka stayed in the background.</p><p>Tahu: Is she alright?</p><p>Lewa: yeah, she'll be fine. She's just exhausted.</p><p>Kopaka left after hearing she was alright.</p><p>Pohatu: Well are we going through with our plan, Tahu?</p><p>A look of anger flashed onto Tahu's face and disappeared just as quick as it came.</p><p>Tahu: No...we'll spare Lewa the pain for now.</p><p>He gave Lewa an evil grin.</p><p>Tahu: Only because we worked well tonight and had to save the school. But don't think you'll get off so easily.</p><p>With that Pohatu and Tahu walked off. Onua looked at Lewa.</p><p>Onua: Well aren't they a jolly bunch.</p><p>Lewa: Yeah....</p><p>Just then someone screamed Lewa's name out. Mr. Principal ran into the room.</p><p>Mr. Principal: What happened in here!??!?!?!</p><p>He looked at Gali in Lewa's arms and then into Lewa's face.</p><p>Mr. Principal: I see....you got jealous and wanted the girl for yourself. And your hyper active rebelling nature made you destroy the classroom in anger!</p><p>Lewa: O.o</p><p>Mr. Principal: That's right, I know your type! I'm gonna have to probably prescribe some adolesance pills for you to take.</p><p>Lewa: *sigh*</p><p>Mr. Principal: Now get on home...it's past 8 and getting late.</p><p>He then walked out.</p><p>Onua: Man...that fight lasted half the day.....</p><p>Lewa: School stinks.....</p><p>The two friends walk off together with Lewa carrying Gali in his arms. For now, nothing could separate him from the girl he loved. He knew now that it didn't matter how he spoke or where he came from. He had his place in the world. Everyone does.</p><p> </p><p>End of chapter 6.</p><p> </p><p>What are Tahu and Pohatu planning? Will Gali stay true to Lewa? Read the next chapter to find out!</p><p> </p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "There's a Pill for That"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was missing the beginning of this chapter even in my backed up copy. Most of it seemed to be intact, but according to my old word count there are about 200 words missing. I filled some sentences in the beginning in order to make sense jumping into what was going on. If I recover a full copy, I will update this chapter and note it.</p><p>Doctor Billopo and Doctor Lay Nua were recurring characters in a previously written comedy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Lewa and Gali were heading to school together when suddenly they heard the Storm Trooper marching music from Star Wars and they stopped walking.</p><p>Lewa: Wh-what was that???</p><p>Just then Tahu jumps out and Pohatu comes out after him holding a CD player blasting the Star Wars music.</p><p>Tahu: *makes Darth Vader breathing sounds* Step away *makes more breathing sounds* from the girl, Lewa!</p><p>Lewa and Gali: O.o</p><p>Tahu: *breaths* Did you hear me!??!</p><p>Pohatu leans over and whispers to Tahu.</p><p>Pohatu: I'm pretty sure they heard you since you're yelling, Tahu...</p><p>Tahu glares over at Pohatu and smacks him in the face knocking him over.</p><p>Tahu: I know that, you morbazakh! *he then looks over at Lewa* Now step away from her and no one gets *breaths* hurt!</p><p>Gali: Tahu! Stop this right now!</p><p>Tahu falls to his knees.</p><p>Tahu (in a whiny little voice): But come on, Gali, why won't you go out with <strong>ME</strong>?</p><p>Gali: *sigh* Tahu, will you ever grow up?</p><p>With that her and Lewa walked off to school, leaving Tahu kneeling on trail and Pohatu laying on the ground rubbing his face where Tahu smacked him.</p><p>Pohatu looked over at Tahu and then over at Lewa and Gali walking to school.</p><p>Tahu: We'll get them after school and the-</p><p>Pohatu got up and started walking after them. (after pressing stop on the CD player and shutting it off so he didn't waste any batteries)</p><p>Tahu: Hey! Where're you going?!??!</p><p>Pohatu just kept on walking, ignoring Tahu.</p><p>Tahu: Come back here, you traitor!!!!</p><p>Later in history class,</p><p>Nokama: Okay, it's time to memorize the 7 Wonders, which are the 7 most famous and amazing Toa, of the world!</p><p>Class: Awwwwwww.....</p><p>Nokama: I expect a little more excitement than that!</p><p>Class: AWWWWWW!!!!!!!</p><p>Nokama: ....okay, we'll start with Tahu. Tahu, what is the first Wonder of the world?</p><p>Tahu: Well that's easy....that'd be me!</p><p>Nokama: &lt;_&lt; Um....no. Kopaka, do you know the answer?</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Nokama: Very good! Now I expect that much effort from <em>all</em> of you from now on!</p><p>Class: O_o</p><p>Tahu: But he didn't even <em>say</em> anything!!!!</p><p>Nokama: Tahu! I will not tolerate someone making fun of someone just because they talk differently! If you're so smart maybe you'd like to tell us what the second wonder of the world is?</p><p>Tahu: Why of course, <em>Ma'am</em>.</p><p>Nokama: Then, please, be so kind as to let us know.</p><p>Tahu: .....</p><p>Nokama: Tahu, stop playing around and give an answer!</p><p>Tahu: But Kopaka jus- ! ....never mind... &lt;_&lt;</p><p>Nokama: Okay, Lewa? ....Lewa? Are you okay!???!</p><p>Lewa lay on the ground next to his desk completely out of it.</p><p>Nokama: Class, stay calm! I'll call a doctor right away!</p><p>Pohatu: Miss Nokama? I know of two really good doctors! I'll call them for you!</p><p>Nokama: Okay, thank you, Pohatu, but hurry!</p><p>Later after the doctors checked Lewa out,</p><p>Doctor Lay Nua: It looks like he's had an overdose from all his pills that he's on.</p><p>Doctor Billopo: What do you suggest we do?</p><p>Doctor Lay Nua: I'll give him some pills that control the overdose, it'll make his body act like he's not receiving so much medicine in his system.</p><p>Doctor Billopo: Excellent idea, Lay Nua.</p><p>Nokama: Okay, thanks, Doctors. Now how much will this cost?</p><p>Doctor Lay Nua: Oh....about 56,324 widgets.</p><p>Nokama: What!?!??!?!</p><p>Doctor Billopo: Actually it's only about 2,340 widgets....</p><p>Nokama: Oh...well that's a little more reasonable....here you go. *she hands them the money*</p><p>Doctor Lay Nua: Let's go now, Billopo. I'll deal with you back at the office. </p><p>Doctor Billopo: *gulp* o.o</p><p>The two doctors then leave just as Lewa is waking up. He opens his eyes and finds Gali leaning over him holding his hand. She smiles as a tear drops from her face.</p><p>Gali: I was so worried about you, but now you're gonna be alright.</p><p>She smiled warmly at Lewa.</p><p>Lewa: Wh-what happened?</p><p>Tahu: You had a pill overdose so now the Doc put you on more pills. Now, Gali, would you quit crying over him and let's get back to school?</p><p>Gali sniffs and quickly wipes her nose and her tears away.</p><p>Gali: I-I'm not crying over him...I...was just worried that's all!</p><p>Tahu (muttering to himself as he walks back to his seat): More like tearing my heart apart....</p><p>Nokama: Now....who can tell me what the third wonder of the world is?</p><p> </p><p>End of chapter 7.</p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "Blind Date"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later, after school, Tahu and Pohatu were walking home when Tahu spied Gali come out of school behind them. He leaned over and whispered to Pohatu.</p><p>Tahu: Watch this. </p><p>He walked, in the most confident....most amazing...coolest way possible, back toward Gali.</p><p>Tahu: Greetings, Gali. How're you today? ^_^</p><p>Gali: I'm doing fine, how're you..?</p><p>Tahu: I'm great, I wonder how Lewa's doing. I don't see him  walking home with you...and SPENDING TIME WITH YOU INSTEAD OF YOU SPENDING TIME WITH M- err...I uh...I mean...do you know where he is? ^_^</p><p>Gali: O.o</p><p>Tahu: Oh wait...I bet right about now he's spending some special time with Macku...some <em>very</em> special time. </p><p>Gali: Wh-what?? </p><p>  ---------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lewa was blindfolded as he was thrown against a wall in an empty room.</p><p>Lewa: Ouch-oof!!</p><p>Macku: Lewa??</p><p>Lewa: What in Mata Nui's name is going on-off here!?!?</p><p>Macku reached over and took the blindfold off.</p><p>Lewa: You're my blind date?!?!</p><p>Macku: What!?!?! I'm like half your age!!!! o_o</p><p>They both looked over at Onua, who stood in the doorway.</p><p>Onua: I'm sorry...they offered me a lifetime supply of gummy gukko birds.... -_-</p><p>With that he closed the door and left.</p><p>Macku: I can't wait to tell everyone that I'm going out with a teenager!!!! *squeals*</p><p>Lewa: Help-save me.... O_O</p><p>  ---------------------------------------------------</p><p>Somewhere on a mountain not far from Ko-Koro, Kopaka tilted his head to what sounded like someone yelling to be help-saved.</p><p>Wait....who else would ask to be help-saved other than Lewa? He turned around and headed back to Mata Nui High.</p><p>Kopaka: .....!</p><p>Matoro ran up out of breath.</p><p>Matoro: .....?</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Matoro: ...</p><p>Kopaka: ....... </p><p>Back on the sidewalk where Tahu is still talking to Gali,</p><p>Gali: I-I don't believe you!!!</p><p>Tahu: But it's true. </p><p>Gali: No! It...it isn't true!</p><p>Tahu: I heard him talking to himself in the boys bathroom. He was practicing things to say to Macku.</p><p>Gali: B-but he...he couldn't!!!</p><p>Tahu: I'm sorry, Gali, I always knew he couldn't be trusted. You deserve better than him.</p><p>Tahu reached over and hugged Gali tightly to comfort her. Gali starts sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder.</p><p>Gali: He wouldn't....would he..? </p><p>  ---------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lewa: So....do you enjoy-like watching movies?</p><p>Macku: Lewa!!!</p><p>Lewa: Oops, sorry. I continue-keep forgetting that this isn't really a date...</p><p>Macku: *sigh* When is someone gonna get us out of here?</p><p>Lewa: I dunno...this door's lock-sealed, so....we can't get out that way....</p><p>Suddenly the door burst down and a gush of frost rushed into the room.</p><p>Macku: Kopaka!!!!!</p><p>Macku ran up to him and hugged him tightly.</p><p>Macku: Thanks for saving us! ^_^</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Macku: Oh don't say it was nothing....you saved us!</p><p>Kopaka: ...... </p><p>He then looked over at Lewa and pointed out the door as he yelled heroically,</p><p>Kopaka: .....!!</p><p>Lewa: Right-wrong, I'm on my way!</p><p>Back with Tahu and Gali,</p><p>Gali: Oh, Tahu, I'm sorry for blaming you all the time for being the jerk and stuff.....I kinda see now how you were just looking out for me now....though I'm really gonna miss being with Lewa....he was a real goofball, but was a real goofball, but seemed like a real nice guy....</p><p>Tahu: "Seemed like a real nice guy....", Give me a break! He just a low down pile of gukko bird doo that takes advantage of people like you and then turns around on them!!</p><p>Meanwhile, in the teacher's lounge,</p><p>Matau: Okay, everybody! Let's bring out the surprise performance for tonight!</p><p>Six different Rahkshi, wearing gold studded white tuxedos, emerged on the teacher's personal theater stage and started disco dancing with more skill than anyone in the whole universe.</p><p>All the Turaga: Ooooo!!! AAhhhh!!! Amazing!!!! *tons of clapping and whistling*</p><p>Onewa: Hey, Matau, you must know some people in high places to get a show like <em>this</em>!</p><p>Matau: Ahh, it was nothin', just a little somethin' here and there.... </p><p>Back on the sidewalk,</p><p>Kopaka: .....!</p><p>Tahu whirled around as he heard Kopaka yell, what he thinks, was his name.</p><p>Tahu: What do you want, you no good-</p><p>Tahu stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Lewa come out from behind Kopaka, followed by Macku, who stuck her tongue out at Tahu.</p><p>Lewa: Let Gali go, Tahu!</p><p>Tahu: I don't think she wants me to, Lewa!</p><p>Lewa: Oh....well in that case, never mind.</p><p>Lewa turned and started walking away when Kopaka grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him back around to face Tahu and Gali. Kopaka pointed at them.</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Lewa: Oh....you mean...ooooooh.....she didn't actually say that...</p><p>He stepped back up.</p><p>Lewa: Ha! Don't think you can fool-trick <strong>me</strong>, Tahu!</p><p>Tahu: &lt;_&lt;</p><p>Lewa: Hand her over!</p><p>Gali looked at the bruise on Lewa's head where he had hit the wall when Onua threw him into the room.</p><p>Gali: What've you done, Tahu!?!?</p><p>Tahu: Uh well...Eh heh heh.....</p><p>Tahu grabbed Gali's left arm and started pulling her.</p><p>Gali: Let go of me!!!! Let go!!!</p><p>Lewa ran up and grabbed her other arm and started pulling her the other way.</p><p>Onua walked up next to Pohatu and watched. Kopaka casually walked up behind Gali as Lewa and Tahu fought over her.</p><p>Lewa: Let her go, Tahu!!! *pulls hard*</p><p>Tahu: Never, Lewa! YOU let go first!!! *pulls harder*</p><p>The two continued pulling back and forth for a while until Kopaka walked in-between, wrapped his and Gali's arms together and walked off with her, leaving Lewa and Tahu staring after them.</p><p>Tahu: W-w-hey! Come back here!!</p><p>Lewa: O.o</p><p>Tahu: How is it that we go through all that and <em>he</em> walks off with the girl? </p><p>Lewa: Don't question-ask me....I have no clue-idea.... </p><p>Tahu: It's your fault he got her anyway....</p><p>Lewa: MY fault?!?! How is it <em>MY</em> fault!??!</p><p>Tahu: You weren't holding onto her arm tight enough and he grabbed her right from you!</p><p>Lewa: You were holding onto her too!</p><p>Tahu: Yeah but <em>I</em> was loosening my grip so you'd pull too hard and fall backward.</p><p>Lewa: Why you!!!</p><p>The two jump on each other and start rolling around on the sidewalk beating each other up.</p><p>Meanwhile, not too far off, Pohatu and Onua continue to watch.</p><p>Pohatu: Will those three ever stop fighting over her?</p><p>Onua: Well...Tahu's a short tempered and extremely jealous guy who'll try anything to get the girl. Kopaka just has his own subtle way of what you might call "fighting over her"....and Lewa? Well....he just some how gets mixed up in the middle of it. To answer your question though, Pohatu, the world may never know....</p><p> </p><p>End of chapter 8.</p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "Field Trip!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early the next morning, Lewa awoke to his radio alarm blaring.</p><p>Radio Alarm: Get-lift yourself up! It's a gorgeous-pretty day out!.....Get-lift yourself up! It's a gorgeous-pretty day out!.....Get-lift yourself up! It's a-</p><p>Lewa slammed his fist down on his radio and crushed it. He slowly sat up on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes. He felt lower than dirt.....no lower than Ta-matoran this morning. Just two days ago he had felt like he was walking on air (well he felt like that a lot actually) but this was different. Why did Gali leave him? They had so much fun together...they...just....they just...."worked" together. He put his head in his hands sadly.</p><p>Lewa: Why I-me....?</p><p>Lewa's mom: Leeeeewa! Time to get up! You're gonna be late for school!</p><p>Lewa: Yeah, mother-mom.....I'm coming...</p><p>Later at school Lewa bumped into Macku in the halls.</p><p>Macku: Hi, Lewa. ♥.♥</p><p>Lewa: Ahh...umm...hi, Macku, how're you today...? </p><p>Macku: I'm doin' amazing now..... *sighs dreamily* Well I'd better be off to class, see you around! ♪</p><p>Lewa continued walking to class. Just then Gali started coming down the hall and he quickly looked in the other direction. He didn't feel like seeing her right now.....he wouldn't know what to say, or how he should make her think he felt like....actually he didn't know himself what he felt like right now. He slowly headed off to class.</p><p>Later in foreign languages class,</p><p>Nuju: &lt;click&gt; &lt;whistle&gt; &lt;snap&gt; &lt;clickity click click&gt;</p><p>The class: O.o</p><p>Tahu leaned over to Pohatu and whispered.</p><p>Tahu: How're we supposed to learn the meanings to the things he says if he doesn't even speak <em>our</em> language.....?</p><p>Pohatu shrugged and looked back at the teacher. Gali looked dreamily over at Kopaka....then looked over at Lewa and saw how sad he looked. She wondered how he really felt about her. Did he really care about her? Or did he just think of her as just another girl? Her thoughts got interrupted as the bell rang and the class made its way to the gym for gym class.</p><p>Whenua: Good morning, class! Today I have a special surprise for you!</p><p>Macku: We'll be practicing dancing and we can choose our partners? 'cause if we are I'm gonna choose Lewa!!!! ^_^</p><p>The class gave Lewa a weird look. Lewa grinned nervously at them.</p><p>Lewa: Uh...heh heh, guys, I can explain...really... :guilty:</p><p>Whenua: Ehh....no. Instead of gym class today we'll be taking a field trip to the Kini Nui zoo!</p><p>The class cheered and soon they were on their way. On the bus Gali sat next to Kopaka, Pohatu sat next to Tahu, Lewa sat next to Onua, and Macku sat in the back drawing pictures of Lewa on the back of one of her school note books. Onua noticed Lewa watching Gali talk to Kopaka.</p><p>Onua: Hey, Lewa, it's alright. Just try and forget about her. Let's focus on just having the best time ever on this field trip!</p><p>Lewa: Yeah...I guess you're right-wrong.</p><p>Onua: Well am I right....or wrong...?</p><p>Lewa: I already said.</p><p>Onua: Yeah but you didn't....you also said...I mean...</p><p>Lewa: Onua, my friend, sometimes I think you need to work on your speech-talk. You don't make any sense at times.</p><p>Onua: .....</p><p>Suddenly Gali looked straight at Onua and Lewa.</p><p>Gali: That's Kopaka's line!!!!</p><p>Lewa and Onua: uhh..... o.o</p><p>Meanwhile, a few rows back, Tahu and Pohatu discussed what to do next.</p><p>Tahu: Okay, so while everyone else is distracted by the tiger exhibit, we make our move.</p><p>Pohatu: Right. Ho man.....this is our sweetest plan <em>yet</em>!</p><p>Tahu and Pohatu: </p><p>Macku: Hmmm....does Lewa look better with green....or blue eyes...?</p><p>An hour later, after the class had been at the zoo for a little while, they just reached the tiger exhibit.</p><p>Tahu: Psst, Pohatu! It's time we made our move!</p><p>Pohatu: Okay. Then are you re-</p><p>He never got to finish his sentence as he and Tahu were sent flying by a huge explosion.</p><p>Tahu: What in Mata Nui's name.....?</p><p>Everyone looked up and saw a million infected rahi flying through the sky launching strange missiles at them. Kopaka turned to Gali.</p><p>Kopaka: ......!!</p><p>Gali: ...what?!!??! I don't understand!!</p><p>Kopaka: ......!!!!!!</p><p>Gali: I...uh....</p><p>Suddenly Gali screamed as she was thrown hard against a wall and blacked out.</p><p>Lewa: </p><p>Lewa looked over at Tahu, who looked back at him. For the first time in Tahu's entire life, he felt sorry for someone other than himself. He saw the hurt in Lewa's eyes....along with some shear stupidity, and, without knowing why, he knew what he should do...and did it.</p><p>Tahu: Lewa! One of us will have to stay behind to help the others while the other goes to help Gali!</p><p>Lewa looked down....he knew Tahu would want to go after Gali.</p><p>Lewa: I understand, Tahu....</p><p>Tahu: Lewa!</p><p>Lewa looked up at him.</p><p>Tahu: ....get over and help her already!</p><p>Lewa grinned and ran over to Gali's side while Tahu stayed back and helped Pohatu up.</p><p>Pohatu: What'd you let him save Gali for...?</p><p>Tahu: Just shut up and fight!</p><p>Lewa ran as he saw a rahi flying toward Gali.</p><p>Lewa: Gali!! Look-watch out!!!!</p><p>Gali: Huh...?</p><p>But it was too late. Just as soon as she looked up the rahi launched a missile directly at her. Lewa saw his chance and quickly lunged and tackled her out of the way just as the missile hit the wall where she had lay. The explosion sent them both flying and they landed in a pile behind a food stand. Lewa got to his feet, stumbled back to the ground, got back up, and picked Gali up into his arms.</p><p>Lewa: Gali, are you okay?!?!</p><p>Gali opened her eyes and saw that she was in Lewa's arms hiding behind a food stand.</p><p>Gali: L-Lewa....?</p><p>Relief rushed over Lewa as he smiled warmly (but stupidly) down at her.</p><p>Gali: Y-you saved me....!</p><p>Lewa: I don't know what I would've done if you woulda.......if you woulda...well....</p><p>Gali giggled and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>Gali: Thank you. 😊</p><p>Kopaka silently watched them, then without a word went back to fighting the rahi.</p><p>Lewa: I love you Gali...</p><p>A million emotions ran over Gali as she realized that Lewa truly did care about her. But right now she felt so safe in Lewa's arms. She didn't think she could be any happier.</p><p>Gali: I love you too, Lewa....I think I always have.</p><p>Tahu: I hate to burst your bubble, guys, but we could use a little help over here!</p><p>Lewa: Oh...uh, sorry! Gali, think you can handle calling summoning enough water to make a storm?</p><p>Gali: I think so. I'll give it a shot!</p><p>He set her down and they both raised their weapons high into the air.</p><p>Lewa: Wind!</p><p>Gali: Water!</p><p>A huge crack of thunder suddenly boomed in the sky causing everything within three miles to jump. Tahu nodded to Kopaka and they both aimed their swords at a large group of rahi storming them.</p><p>Tahu: Fire!</p><p>Kopaka: ...!</p><p>Tahu burned the sand being blown up from the storm and the rahi together and Kopaka froze them all turning them into a perfect chunk of glass. After a short time there only remained two rahi, who both looked at each other and took off running back to Makuta.</p><p>Tahu: Ha! And stay there!</p><p>Onua: Don't worry, I don't think they'll be coming back out for sometime.</p><p>Pohatu: Nice work, guys!</p><p>Tahu: Yeah, we didn't make a bad team. Did we, Kopaka? ...Kopaka?</p><p>Tahu looked around, but Kopaka was no where to be seen.</p><p>Tahu: Now where did he go?</p><p>Gali walked up to Lewa away from the others.</p><p>Gali: Lewa....I'm sorry.</p><p>Lewa: No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have over reacted like that when Tahu threw me in an empty room with Macku on a blind date and locked me in so he could trick you into thinking that I didn't like you.</p><p>Gali: o.o</p><p>Lewa: Forgive me?</p><p>Gali: He <em>WHAT</em>!?!?!??!?! Tahu!!! Get over here!!!</p><p>Tahu: Uh...hehe heh....I think that's my cue to leave. C'mon let's go, Pohatu! :D</p><p>They both ran off together, leaving the rest of the class behind.</p><p>Whenua: Hey! Get back here! We have to go back to school!</p><p>They just kept on running.</p><p>Whenua: Class, whoever catches them first gets out of school early today. Now go get 'em!</p><p>Whenua and everybody except Onua, Gali, Lewa, and Macku took off after Tahu and Pohatu.</p><p>Onua: Well, Macku, let's leave those two alone.</p><p>Macku: *sob*</p><p>Onua: What's wrong?</p><p>Macku: *sniff* How come <em>she</em> gets the guy...?</p><p>Onua: *chuckles* C'mon, Macku, I'll walk you home. You still have plenty of time to worry about guys.</p><p>Meanwhile, Tahu and Pohatu continue to run from the class.</p><p>Pohatu: So why'd you let Lewa get the girl, Tahu?</p><p>Tahu: I dunno, Pohatu. This disgusting feeling of kindness suddenly rushed over me. It was a horrible feeling. I don't know what's wrong with me....maybe I just need some sleep.</p><p>Pohatu: So what'll we do tomorrow, Tahu?</p><p>Tahu: The same thing we do everyday, Pohatu, try to get Gali from Lewa!</p><p>The two ran off with the sun setting behind and a whole classroom of students chasing them.</p><p> </p><p>End of Chapter 9.</p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. "Friendship"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later, in Tahu's house,</p><p>Tahu: Pohatu, do you know what Gali does after school?</p><p>Pohatu: You mean besides walking home with Lewa on her way home?</p><p>Tahu: ....yes, <em>besides</em> that!</p><p>Pohatu: I dunno.</p><p>Tahu: Then what do you say we find out? </p><p>Later that night outside Gali's house,</p><p>Tahu: What's she doing?</p><p>Pohatu got down from peeking in Gali's living room window.</p><p>Pohatu: She's.....crying. O.o</p><p>Tahu: She need somebody to comfort her!</p><p>With that, Tahu rushed to her front door and knocked. After a short time Gali's mom came to the door.</p><p>Gali's mom: Hello....may I help you?</p><p>Tahu: Greetings, Mrs. Gali's mom, I'm here to...uh....</p><p>Gali's mom: Oh! You must be the friend she said was coming over tonight!</p><p>Tahu: Actually I was..... *cough* coming right over because yes, she was expecting me! </p><p>Pohatu rolled his eyes as he watched Tahu through the window making his way into Gali's living room. Tahu sat down next to Gali. Gali looked up at him.</p><p>Gali: ...Tahu? What're you doing-</p><p>Tahu quickly covered her mouth.</p><p>Tahu: Shhh!!! I'm uh here like you asked...remember?</p><p>Tahu looked around nervously.</p><p>Gali: But....</p><p>Tahu: Why're you crying?</p><p>Gali: Oh. It's nothing, just my favorite show "LOST and FOUND" ended. The ending was just...so...so...sad... *sobs*</p><p>Tahu: Oh...there there, I know how you feel.</p><p>He patted her back and comforted her about the TV show.</p><p>Pohatu: &lt;_&lt;</p><p>Meanwhile, outside the school, Lewa was standing on the kick ball field. He looked down at his watch.</p><p>Lewa: 10:30.....it's getting late. Mother-mom would kill me if she knew I was out this late.....</p><p>Lewa stood there in the field that night. This place made him feel good. It was the first time Gali had really paid any attention to him before. He had been feeling really low and she had tried to cheer him up. Suddenly he heard someone walking up behind him. A hand suddenly rested on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Kopaka. It was always hard to read the Toa of Ice, but some how....Lewa felt he was there for support.</p><p>Lewa: I guess you're here to tell me in your own way that I shouldn't have to worry. I just needa give her time...?</p><p>Kopaka nodded and gave Lewa a thumbs up. This was the first time he'd ever seen Kopaka do anything that showed he cared about anyone.....but then again, maybe he'd always been there for everyone all along...just in his own way. Lewa looked down.</p><p>Lewa: Y'know, Kopaka, you never say much of anything, but I think deep down you're a real caring guy....</p><p>Lewa paused for a minute and, after hearing no reply, looked up and found that Kopaka was gone.</p><p>Back at Gali's house,</p><p>Gali: *sniff* I think I'll be alright now....thanks for coming over, Ta- WAIT A MINUTE! That's <em>RIGHT</em>! You came into my house without me inviting you!!!!</p><p>Tahu: Uhhhhhh..... eh heh heh heh.... Hey look at the time! Gotta go!</p><p>Tahu quickly ran out the door, grabbed Pohatu's arm, and dragged him along.</p><p>Pohatu: Hey! *ow* What's the *ouch* rush!??!?!?</p><p>After running a few blocks Tahu ducked into an alley and slammed Pohatu by his shoulders into a wall.</p><p>Tahu: We're goin' after him tonight! </p><p>Pohatu: Uhh...Tahu, are you feelin' alright? O_o</p><p>Tahu: I've never felt better! I've just decided that if I can never get Gali that Lewa should never have her either! MWAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!</p><p>Pohatu: o_o</p><p>Later that night, in Gali was laying on her bed in her bedroom thinking about Lewa. He was such a great guy....he was always exactly where he should be....in all the right places, just at all the wrong times. Sure he had some sort of speaking problem...but she was all over guys with weird foreign accents. At that time she decided to turn her head and look out her window right when Lewa was passing her house, walking home from school. She quickly got up and opened her window to call out to Lewa, but she got smacked in the face by a rock.</p><p>Gali: Ouch!</p><p>Lewa: Oh! Sorry, Gali! I thought your window was closed-shut!</p><p>Gali: I-it's....alright...it actually was closed-shut- I uh I mean closed, but I opened it. Anyway, why were you throwing a rock at my window?</p><p>Lewa: Well....I was throwing a rock-stone at your window to get you to open it...so I could...well...kinda...sorta...talk-chat with you.... .u_u.</p><p>Gali: It's almost eleven O' clock....</p><p>Lewa: I know-understand....if you wanna get-catch some sleep that's okay. They put me on a few more pills today....anyway, I can talk to you at school tomorrow.</p><p>Gali: No. It's okay. I was actually opening my window to talk to you too. ^_^</p><p>Lewa: Y-you were-weren't? .o.o.</p><p>Gali: *giggle*</p><p>Lewa: I-I mean....you w-w-were....w...? S-sorry....I know my tree-speak sounds stupid-dumb....</p><p>Gali: No it doesn't. I think it sounds cute.</p><p>Lewa: For real-really?</p><p>Gali: Yes. For real-really. *giggles* ^_^</p><p>Lewa: Thanks, Gali! I'll see you at school tomorrow!</p><p>He started to run towards home, but turned around for a moment.</p><p>Lewa: ...and I think you sound cute when you giggle like that.</p><p>With that he quickly ran off without seeing Gali's response. Gali blushed a deep red and kept staring after Lewa long after he was out of site. Things were finally starting to work out at the new school.</p><p>The next morning Gali was walking up to the school when she saw a huge crowd gathering at the steps leading into the school. She picked up her pace and started running to see what was going on. When she arrived she found Lewa laying on the ground.</p><p>Gali: Oh my gosh! What happened?!?!</p><p>She looked around.</p><p>Gali: Wait a minute...I bet this was Tahu!!!!</p><p>Tahu stepped out of the crowd.</p><p>Tahu: Excuse me!?!? I had nothing to do with this! For [i]your[/i] information I was the one who reported this just now to the principal!</p><p>Mr. Principal: Excuse me. Pardon me. Everyone! Give him some room to breath!</p><p>Everyone backed away and the principal knelt down to look at Lewa.</p><p>Mr. Principal: He's not responding.....</p><p>Gali's eyes widened wider than a 61" widescreen TV as she heard the principal's words. Would she lose the one person who truly cared about her before she barely even got to know him?</p><p> </p><p>End of chapter 10.</p><p> </p><p>What happened to Lewa? What the heck was Tahu planning to do to poor Lewa now? Was what happened to Lewa part of Tahu's plan or is he telling the truth that he had nothing to do with it? Will Lewa be okay? And what's with Pohatu sticking with Tahu anyway?</p><p>All these questions will all be answered in the next chapter! (well maybe not the question about why Pohatu sticks with Tahu through all this stuff, but who knows?)</p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. "Romeo and Juliet"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lewa woke up. He looked around the big white room he lay in. He was in a hospital room in a bed with white sheets and was hooked up to tubes and had a needle in his wrist. There were two familiar doctors in the room.</p><p>Doctor Billopo: Well good afternoon, Lewa! Did you sleep well?</p><p>Lewa: Wh-where...why am I in the hospital....?</p><p>Doctor Lay Nua: You fell unconscious from an overdose.</p><p>Lewa: An...overdose...?</p><p>Dr. Billopo: Um...yes, you're kinda taking a bit too many pills....</p><p>Lewa: I know...I'm sorry, I shouldn't- Hey wait a minute!!! YOU <em>doctors</em> are the ones who keep giving me more to take!!!</p><p>Dr. Lay Nua: Err....uh...yes well you see we...are...um, Dr. Billopo, why don't you explain?</p><p>Dr. Billopo: &lt;_&lt;.... Anyway...um, well we decided maybe we should try taking you off the pills and <em>then</em> see how it goes, but we'll of course put you on some pills that help you get off the other pills.</p><p>Dr. Lay Nua: Exactly. You'll get 26 new pills to take every 12 hours. Don't worry, son, you'll be better soon. ;)</p><p>Lewa: &lt;_&lt;</p><p> -----------------------------------------------</p><p>Tahu, Gali, Pohatu, Kopaka, Onua, and Macku all stood outside of Lewa's room waiting on the benches in the hall. Macku sat to Gali's right and Tahu sat to her left.</p><p>Macku: Gali?</p><p>Gali: Yes, Macku?</p><p>Macku: Do you think Lewa's gonna be okay?</p><p>Gali: I....don't...know...I really hope so.</p><p>She looked up at Tahu.</p><p>Gali: What do you think, Tahu?</p><p>Tahu: *snort* I doubt it!</p><p>Gali and Macku: </p><p>Tahu: Err...I um, I meant he'll be over it in no time. Don't sweat it, girls. ;D</p><p>He looked over at Pohatu and they rolled their eyes.</p><p>Onua sat to Pohatu's left and Tahu was on Pohatu's right.</p><p>Onua: Why do you do mean things with Tahu, Pohatu? You always seemed like such a nice kinda guy.</p><p>Pohatu: Ha! Shows how much an Earth Toa knows!</p><p>Macku and Gali walked over and watched Lewa (who was sleeping again) lay in his bed.</p><p>Macku: Isn't he dreamy..? *sigh*</p><p>Gali: Yeah...he's amazing....err...hey! Aren't you a little young to be hitting on a hospitalised pill overdosed teenager?</p><p>Macku: Hey! I'm not young! I'll be twelve years old in two weeks!</p><p>Tahu, Pohatu, and Onua watched the two girls day dream about Lewa.</p><p>Tahu: That makes me sick.</p><p>Pohatu: Tell me about it. A middle schooler falling all over a high schooler?</p><p>Tahu: No....I meant...Gali drooling all over Lewa...</p><p>Pohatu: Oh yeah...that too.</p><p>Onua: I dunno. I think Lewa and Gali kinda make a fun couple.</p><p>Tahu and Pohatu glare at Onua.</p><p>Tahu: No one asked you! &gt;:(</p><p>Onua: You guys are really starting to get on my nerves....I'm gonna go get a coffee....</p><p>Onua got up and walked off to get a coffee from the hospital's cafeteria.</p><p>Tahu: What a rock head.</p><p>Pohatu: Hey.....I'm kinda offended by that.</p><p>Tahu: ....you would.</p><p>Pohatu brought out a bag of popcorn and started munching on it.</p><p>Pohatu: Mmmm...super buttery just the way I like it! Want some?</p><p>Tahu: ....go shove your head in a meat grinder.</p><p>Tahu stalked off in anger.</p><p>Pohatu: Sheesh! What's with everyone today?</p><p>Back over at the window,</p><p>Gali: He has such a cute looking gear on his back?</p><p>Macku: Ooooh IKR!?!</p><p>Gali: .....IKR...?</p><p>Macku: You <em>SERIOUSLY</em> don't know what "IKR" means?</p><p>Gali: Uuuhh.....no... &lt;.&lt;</p><p>Macku: It means "I Know Right". Duuuuh...</p><p>Gali: It means "I Know Right Duuuuh"? O.o</p><p>Macku: OMG!</p><p>Gali: .....Oh for crying out loud. See? You're still young and you have to use abbreviations for everything even when you speak out loud. Just because you're in high school, doesn't make you as mature as all of us teenagers.</p><p>Macku: Yeah well we'll just see who Lewa falls for now won't we? </p><p>Gali: *sigh* -_-</p><p> ----------------------------------------------</p><p>Onua: C'mon.....stupid coffee maker...</p><p>Tahu stood and watched over Onua's shoulder as Onua attempted to make coffee with the hospital's cruddy quality coffee maker.</p><p>Onua: Um....do you want something?</p><p>Tahu didn't answer.</p><p>Onua: Um....okay...?</p><p>Onua went back to trying to make coffee and Tahu continued watching over his shoulder.</p><p>Onua: Um...can you stop that please?</p><p>Tahu continued watching.</p><p>Onua: Knock it off!!!!</p><p>Tahu continu-</p><p>Onua punched Tahu in the face and walked away.</p><p>Tahu: Ouch! Hey! You'll regret that! You're next after Lewa!!!</p><p>A little while later Tahu walked up to Gali, who now watched Lewa through the window alone.</p><p>Tahu: Hi.</p><p>Gali: Hi....</p><p>Tahu looked around.</p><p>Tahu: Where'd Macku go?</p><p>Gali: She had to run to the bathroom.</p><p>Tahu: Ah....okay. How's he doing?</p><p>Gali: I don't know.....</p><p>Gali fought back tears, but Tahu could tell. She bit her lip as she watched Lewa sleeping in the hospital bed.</p><p>Tahu: Just cry already. You just look stupid when you fight it.</p><p>Gali looked up at Tahu with a flash of anger and shock on her face at what he said and why in Mata Nui's name he'd even say that to her in the first place.</p><p>Tahu: Aahhh...um...that didn't come out the way I meant it.... eh heh heh.... </p><p>Gali kicked him hard between the legs. Tahu's knees buckled and he fell to his knees.</p><p>Tahu: </p><p>He slowly looked up and Gali in excruciating pain. He saw a tear roll down her soft blue cheek then she turned and stalked off.</p><p>Tahu: Mommy.... o.o</p><p>He collapsed on the floor.</p><p>Meanwhile, outside on the hospital's sidewalk, Pohatu and Onua sat each with a little pinewood car.</p><p>Pohatu: Okay, ready?</p><p>Onua: Not yet! Line them up at <em>this</em> crack!</p><p>Pohatu: Oh...whoops. Sorry about that.</p><p>Pohatu picked up his car and moved it over to a different crack on the sidewalk.</p><p>Onua: Be sure not to step on any of the sidewalk cracks while we race these here.</p><p>Pohatu: Why?</p><p>Onua: Don't tell me you never heard of what happens when you step on a crack in a sidewalk.</p><p>Pohatu: Uhh....I'm afraid I never have. What happens?</p><p>Onua: If you step on a crack it'll break Mata Nui's back!</p><p>Pohatu: Holy gukko birds! That's bad!</p><p>Onua: Yeah so what ever you d- uh..Pohatu!! Don't step th- !</p><p>It was too late. Pohatu stepped over and his foot landed on a crack. Suddenly a huge crack of thunder crashed in the sky.</p><p>Onua and Pohatu: O_O</p><p>Pohatu: I broke Mata Nui's back!!!!</p><p>Onua and Pohatu: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!</p><p>They both took off running and bumped into a police officer.</p><p>Cop: What's the problem? Where are you two headed in such a hurry?</p><p>Onua and Pohatu: We didn't do it!!!</p><p>Cop: O.o ....didn't do what..?</p><p>Onua: Um....</p><p>Pohatu: Well...you see....</p><p>Cop: You guys should get inside. There's supposed to be a bad storm today.</p><p>Pohatu: Y-you mean it's <em>supposed</em> to storm today?</p><p>Cop: Um...yeah...why?</p><p>Pohatu: Phwew! YES! Woo hoo!!!</p><p>Onua: Alright!!!</p><p>Pohatu and Onua started dancing around in circles happily.</p><p>Cop: O.o</p><p>Back at the hospital,</p><p>Dr. Billopo: You can go in and see him now. :)</p><p>Gali walked in to see him. She knelt down by his bed. He didn't open his eyes. Did he know she was here? Was he going to be okay? Almost without thinking about it, she reached over and held his hand tightly.</p><p>Lewa: Ow-ouch!</p><p>She jumped and let go.</p><p>Gali: Lewa?!?</p><p>Lewa: Gali!? Is that you!??!</p><p>Gali: Lewa! You're alright!</p><p>Lewa: It’s great to hear your voice-sound vibrations again!</p><p>Gali: o.O ....you too. ^_^</p><p>Lewa: Where’s Tahu?</p><p>Gali's face suddenly darkened.</p><p>Gali: He's waiting outside your room....why?</p><p>Lewa: 'cause he went to go get help right before I fell unconscious.</p><p>Gali: Y-you mean he <em>wasn't</em> the one who did this to you?</p><p>Lewa: No, he was the one who found me just in time. I just had an overdose from how many pills the doctors kept on giving me.</p><p>Gali: Oh....now I feel awful...I was blaming Tahu this whole time....</p><p>Lewa: It's alright-okay. Just go and apologise to him.</p><p>Gali: I'm glad you're okay, Lewa.... 😊</p><p>Lewa: Hey...you can't get rid of me that easily. </p><p>Gali walked out to talk to Tahu. She slowly sat down by him.</p><p>Gali: I-I'm sorry I thought you did it....</p><p>Tahu: It's okay...I'm sorry about the way I talked to you earlier....</p><p>Gali: Oh that's okay....</p><p>Tahu: I know how we can make it even!</p><p>Gali: How...?</p><p>Tahu: We could get rid of Lewa and then go out and eat together!</p><p>Gali: Tahu! Why you ungrateful selfish pig!</p><p>With that Gali stormed off back into Lewa's room.</p><p>Tahu: *sigh* I'll never get the girl will I...?</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Tahu looked over at Kopaka.</p><p>Tahu: Oh yeah, I forgot you were here. I guess I'll take what ever you said as a compliment.</p><p>Kopaka shook his head to disagree, then started to walk away now that he knew Lewa was okay.</p><p>Tahu: Why you little.....come back here!!!!</p><p>Tahu took off after Kopaka. Not knowing that at the moment Gali and Lewa were kissing, happily re-united in Lewa's little hospital room.</p><p> </p><p>End of chapter 11.</p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. "Back to School"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gali burst into Lewa's hospital room.</p><p>Gali: Lewa! They said you're well enough to go back to school today!</p><p>Lewa: I don't know whether to take that as good news....or bad news....</p><p>Gali: Oh come on....</p><p>She grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. She handed him his backpack.</p><p>Gali: I grabbed this from your house for you!</p><p>Lewa: You were in my room....? o.o</p><p>Gali: Yes, but I didn't see the pictures you have of me. o///o</p><p>Lewa: Oh....*wipes sweat off of forehead* That's a relief. :D</p><p>Gali: Um...yeah heh heh, let's get to school now!</p><p>The two walked happily off to school together. Not far off up in a tree sat two figures watching them.</p><p>Tahu: Pohatu, give me the binoculars! You've had them long enough it's my turn now!</p><p>Tahu grabbed the binoculars and watched Lewa and Gali walking together.</p><p>Back down on the ground,</p><p>Lewa: Sometimes I hate Tahu....he's a big jerk....</p><p>Gali: It's not nice to talk about people that way Lewa...</p><p>Lewa: Yeah well I wish he'd drop dead...</p><p>Gali: Lewa! How could you say something like that!??!</p><p>Lewa: I just feel mad-angry right now....</p><p>Gali: Lewa.....I'm not talking to you right now....</p><p>Back up in the tree,</p><p>Tahu: This isn't right....they look like they're the happiest people in the world right now. Walking to school together. It's such a perfect scene it makes me sick!</p><p>Pohatu: How do you know they're having a great time?</p><p>Tahu: Just [i]look[/i] at them!</p><p>He hands Pohatu the binoculars. Pohatu looks through them and sees them walking to school together not talking at all.</p><p>Pohatu: You're right....they look too happy for them to even put into words....</p><p>He hands the binoculars back.</p><p>Tahu: See! I told you.....we've got to stop them before they reach school...make them absolutely <strong>HATE</strong> each other!!!!</p><p>Lewa and Gali soon caught up to Macku on their way to school.</p><p>Lewa: Hi, Macku!</p><p>Macku: Hmph!</p><p>She turned her head away and walked on ahead of them.</p><p>Lewa: *sigh* This really isn't my day-night....</p><p>Suddenly Tahu and Pohatu jumped out of the bushes in front of Gali and Lewa.</p><p>Tahu: STOP....right....there....</p><p>Lewa: Oh he scared me for a sec...I thought he was some guy jumping out yelling, "Stop! You've violated the law!"...but luckily it wasn't....</p><p>Everyone stared at Lewa.</p><p>Lewa: What? Haven't you ever played Oblivion?!?!</p><p>Tahu: Anyway......*he bring Macku out from behind his back* Gali! Come to me now or I choke this little kid until...well, to put it nicely, she won't ever see the light of day again!!! </p><p>Gali: *gasp* Tahu! How could you do such a thing! Lewa, I'm sorry I said you shouldn't say things like that about people, I think Tahu's an exception!</p><p>She walked up and smacked Tahu over the head with her school bag (full of super heavy school books) which knocked him over onto the sidewalk.</p><p>Gali: Lewa, Macku, let's go!</p><p>The three walked safely away, leaving Pohatu behind leaning over Tahu to see if he's okay.</p><p>Pohatu: Uh....Tahu, I think your plan did the opposite...instead of making them separate...they kinda...happier together....</p><p>Tahu: Pohatu....can you do something for me?</p><p>Pohatu: What is it, Tahu?</p><p>Tahu: Shut up! </p><p>Later at school Lewa walked into math class.</p><p>Onewa: Welcome back, Lewa! Glad to see you doing well! You're taking your pills like you're suppose to right?</p><p>Lewa: ....yes, onewa.....</p><p>Onewa: Lewa stop mumbling and answer me nicely.</p><p>Lewa: *rolls his eyes and talks through clenched teeth* Yes, Onewa....</p><p>Onewa: I don't like your attitude, Lewa. I'm sending you and Tahu to the principal's office!</p><p>Lewa: What does Tahu have to do with this....?</p><p>Onewa: Nothing, he just normally does something to get sent there anyway so I thought I might as well save the trouble and just send him now.</p><p>Lewa: Ah....I see. O_o</p><p>Onewa: Now where is Tahu..... *he scans the class room looking for Tahu*</p><p>Just then Tahu walks in from being in the nurse's office. (because of his head injury received from Gali)</p><p>Onewa: Ah there you are, Tahu! Go to the principal's office!</p><p>Tahu: o.O</p><p>Onewa threw Lewa and Tahu out into the hall. The two stand up and start walking to the principal's office.</p><p>Tahu: I'm blaming you for this..... </p><p>Lewa: How is it my fault??</p><p>Tahu: I dunno! Why am I just randomly being sent to the principal’s office?!?!? You must have said <em>something</em> to get me into trouble!</p><p>The two of them arrived at the principal's office. They nervously walk inside.</p><p>Mr. Principal spins around in his chair and looks at them.</p><p>Mr. Principal: It's been too long, boys.... </p><p> </p><p>End of chapter 12.</p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. "Substitute Teacher"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hero Factory had replaced BIONICLE at this point in time. The substitute teacher in this chapter is a character from that LEGO brand.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tahu and Lewa stayed in the principal's office until well after school was out and were finally allowed to go home at 5:30. Tahu and Lewa walked down the lonely sidewalk from school together.</p><p>Tahu: o_o</p><p>Lewa: Oh it wasn’t <em>that</em> horrible-bad.</p><p>Tahu: YOU!</p><p>Tahu grabbed Lewa by the shirt collar that he doesn't have and screamed in his face. (spit flying from his mouth all over Lewa's face as he raved)</p><p>Tahu: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!! If YOU hadn't gotten me into trouble in the first place we'd never be IN this mess!!!!!!</p><p>Lewa wiped the spit from his face.</p><p>Lewa: Calm-settle down, Fire-spitter! I told you before! <em>I</em> didn't <em>do</em> anything!</p><p>Tahu dropped Lewa out of his grip and stormed off.</p><p>Tahu: Yeah right...like the teacher really thinks I'm gonna do something <em>before</em> I even do anything and sends me to the principal's office... &lt;_&lt;</p><p>Lewa: *sigh* School stinks....</p><p>The next morning Lewa was walking slowly to school when suddenly he saw Gali and Kopaka walking together up ahead of him. Wondering what they were up to, he walked closer up behind them, casually listening in as he walked behind them to school.</p><p>Gali: Oh, Kopaka, thank you so much! It's so pretty!</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Gali: *gasp* You really mean that? You're the greatest, Kopaka!</p><p>She jumped up and hugged Kopaka throwing her arms around his neck, then after a moment they continued on their way to school as Lewa just stood there stunned, the words echoing in his head.</p><p>
  <em>You're the greatest, Kopaka!", "You're the greatest, Kopaka!", "You're the greatest, Kopaka!"</em>
</p><p>He shook his head. It probably meant nothing. She was probably just saying that 'cause he gave her.....wait a sec. What the heck was Kopaka giving <em>her</em>!??! And what would be.....<em>pretty</em>...?</p><p>Soon Lewa arrived at school. He went to his first class that day, which was History. He sat down at his desk, glancing over at Gali as he did so. He saw Gali giggling at her desk talking to Kopaka. He sighed at looked up as Nokama walked in.</p><p>Nokama: Good morning, class! Today we're going to learn about how the matoran universe came to be.</p><p>Onua: Oh! I know! I know!</p><p>Nokama: Yes, Onua?</p><p>Onua: The matoran universe came to be when the Great Beings created this place and put Mata Nui in-</p><p>Nokama: Sorry, Onua, but that isn't correct.</p><p>Onua: Wait...wha...? O.o</p><p>Nokama: The matoran universe came into existence when a random pie splatted in outer space and it turned into what we call a planet. The pie, or planet, then began to get old and soupy..it eventually molded in certain areas and those moldy areas became solid and became what we now know as islands.</p><p>Onua: o_o</p><p>As this was going on Lewa sat watching Gali reading her text book. She occasionally would look up at Kopaka and watch him dreamily as he worked on his schoolwork.</p><p><em>She probably thinks he's really cool.</em> Lewa thought to himself. <em>Who wouldn't. I mean he's quick-smart, he's cool, he's pretty much everything a girl would probably want-like in a Toa-guy.</em></p><p>He slumped at his desk as he thought more and more on Gali and Kopaka. Suddenly he was brought back to reality when the bell rang in his ears.</p><p>Nokama: Okay, class, I expect you all to read chapters 34-128 by tomorrow morning!</p><p>Class: What!?!? O_O</p><p>Nokama: See you all tomorrow!</p><p>As everyone filed out of the classroom, Tahu pulled Pohatu aside against the lockers.</p><p>Tahu: (whispering) <em>I have a plan!</em></p><p>Pohatu: Uhh...why are you whispering? Everyone else is heading to class.</p><p>Tahu: <em>SHHhh!!! Because it makes us sound cool. Like we're evil guys making a secret plan or something. Duh!</em></p><p>Pohatu: Oh...riiiiiight. &lt;_&lt;</p><p>Tahu: Now. After Math class we'll put it into action. Here's what we do....</p><p>Later in math class, Macku leans over to Lewa from her desk.</p><p>Macku: Psst! Lewa! Where's Mr. Onewa?</p><p>Lewa: I dunno, he's normally here already. Wait-stop. Here arrive-comes someone....what the...?</p><p>William Furno: Good morning, class! I'm your substitute teacher, William Furno, but you can call me Mr. Furno.</p><p>Huki: Hey look, everyone, it's <em>RO</em>bot!</p><p>Class: Ahahahahaaaaa!!!!</p><p>Mr. Furno: Alright class! Calm down, calm down!</p><p>He then looks over at Huki evilly and Huki gulps.</p><p>Mr. Furno: So, little Po....<em>boy</em>, What's your name?</p><p>Huki: *gulp* Um...ahh...my name's Huki...uh...sir. Eh heh heh heh...</p><p>Mr. Furno: Well then, Huki, you can take a little trip to the principal's office.</p><p>Huki: What!?!? Please no! The last time I went there He made me clean the Le-matoran's table in the cafeteria!!! D:</p><p>Mr. Furno: Well....we'll just have to see what he does to you <em>this</em> time then won't we... </p><p>Class: *gasp*</p><p>Huki then walks out of the classroom to head to the principal's office.</p><p>Mr. Furno: Now then...where were we....? </p><p>Later, during lunch break in the cafeteria, Lewa sits at a table with Mack to his right and Onua and Pohatu across from him on the other side of the table.</p><p>Macku: So what you're saying is that you think Gali likes Kopaka?</p><p>Lewa: Uuuhhhh...well I assume-think she might...</p><p>Macku: Which means you think she does so that means she probably is because you're the smartest most cutest guy ever, right?</p><p>Lewa: Well I-</p><p>Macku: Oh I knew it! So that means you're can go out with me now right!?!?</p><p>Lewa: I guess so but-</p><p>Macku: Oh yay! I knew you would! *she hugs him and squeezes him tight* We're gonna be the most talked about couple that was ever in this high school!</p><p>Onua: I'm sure you will be...</p><p>Macku: What's <em>that</em> supposed to mean, Onua?? Hmmm???</p><p>Onua: Nothing....nothing...</p><p>Lewa: Macku....</p><p>Macku: I know, you don't have to say it. I love you too. ^^</p><p>Lewa: Help me....</p><p>Pohatu: I'll bet you my chocolate milk for your gukko bird sandwich that Lewa will feel bad and go out with her so he doesn't break her heart.</p><p>Onua: You're on!</p><p>Lewa: Thanks for the support-help, guys....</p><p>Onua and Pohatu high five as they place their bets on the table. Just then Tahu walks up and puts his hand on Pohatu's shoulder. He signals for Pohatu to follow him to his table then walks over to his own table.</p><p>Pohatu: Awww.....I have to go, we'll do this later.</p><p>Pohatu gets up and starts walking over to Tahu's table. Onua starts yelling after him.</p><p>Onua: You better keep your word about your milk! I love chocolate milk!</p><p>Pohatu: Don't worry....I won't!</p><p>Meanwhile at Kopaka and Gali's table,</p><p>Gali: Thanks for helping me get the beautiful friendship bracelet to give to Lewa. It's so perfect!</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Gali: You're amazing, Kopaka.</p><p>She leans forward and kisses him on the cheek. Kopaka's whole white armor turns a pink shade.</p><p>Gali: Why...Kopaka! You're blushing!</p><p>Kopaka: ....</p><p>Gali: Oh it is <em>not</em> the cranberries you had for lunch! Don't be silly!</p><p>Lewa watched as Gali leaned over and kissed Kopaka. That was it. That was all the proof he needed. She loved him.</p><p>At that very moment something crushed inside him, and for once it wasn't one of his ribs or his nose cracking after tripping and falling on his face. It was something much deeper.</p><p>Onua: So what'd you think of the substitute teacher?</p><p>Lewa jumped in his seat as he shook his head out of his deep thoughts.</p><p>Lewa: Huh? Er uh...he was pretty....scary-disturbing actually.. o_o</p><p>Onua: Exactly what I thought.....</p><p>Macku: He kinda scares me. I mean he's from Hero Factory....aren’t those the guys that stole your jobs from being heroes?</p><p>Onua: Yeah.... </p><p>Macku: It's okay though...I know Lewa will always be my hero. ^^</p><p>Lewa: Mata Nui help-save me.....</p><p>Over at Tahu's table,</p><p>Tahu: Okay ready for plan A.B.C.?</p><p>Pohatu: Don't you mean just plan A?</p><p>Tahu: No.</p><p>Pohatu: Normally you try one plan and <em>then</em> try the others. Not all of them at once.</p><p>Tahu: Are you really that dumb? It stands for plan Attack Big Clutz. Sheesh!</p><p>Pohatu: &lt;.&lt; &gt;.&gt; But klutz starts with a "K"....</p><p>Tahu: Don't talk back to me!!!!</p><p>Pohatu: Sorry.....</p><p>Tahu: Don't speak unless I say you can!!</p><p>Pohatu: Oops...I forgot. Sorry.</p><p>Tahu: SHUT UP!!!! </p><p>Just then the bell rang.</p><p>Tahu: NOW look what you did! You wasted too much time and now we have to wait until school is over to act out our plan!!</p><p>Pohatu: *sigh*</p><p>Tahu: Well!??! Are you gonna say anything?!?!?</p><p>Pohatu: You said I couldn't talk unless you gave me permission to speak.</p><p>Tahu: Would you shut up already!?!? No one asked for your opinion!</p><p>The two then marched off to class, followed by the other students.</p><p> </p><p>To be continued.</p><p> </p><p>What will happen? What is Tahu's plan? Why is Pohatu <em>STILL</em> helping Tahu? Will Lewa and Gali <strong>ever</strong> be in a secure relationship?</p><p>Find out in the next chapter and more of "Mata Nui High School"!</p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. "What is Love?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lewa woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. He had stayed up doing his homework until 3 in the morning.<br/>
 <br/>
Lewa: Oooh....why did I have to forget to do my homework until it was so late-dark...?<br/>
 <br/>
He slowly got up and was soon on his way to school. After a short while he was joined by Gali who joined him on the walk to school.<br/>
 <br/>
Gali: Hi, Lewa! ~♥ </p><p>Lewa: Hi, Gali... </p><p>Gali looked at Lewa's glum face. </p><p>Gali: What's wrong, Lewa? </p><p>Lewa: Oh uh...n-nothing, why? </p><p>Gali: Don't lie to me...don't tell me you ate uncooked boxed macaroni with powdered cheese again.<br/>
 <br/>
Lewa: No...it's not that.... </p><p>Gali: Then what is it? </p><p>Lewa: I...never mind. </p><p>Gali: So...y'know...um...today is the home coming dance y'know... </p><p>Lewa smacked his forehead. How had he forgotten!?! </p><p>Gali: D-do you know who you're going with..? </p><p>Lewa: Uhh....I..don't know now-yet. </p><p>Gali: Oh.... </p><p>After that, Gali walked ahead of Lewa and hurried off to her first class. Leaving Lewa to walk to school alone.<br/>
 <br/>
Lewa: *sigh* This stink-sucks. </p><p>Later in history class, </p><p>Lewa sat at his desk, staring at the clock. There was only one minute until the bell rang. 4...3...2...1..<br/>
 <br/>
Nokama: Okay, class, don't forget your reports on why we shouldn't mutilate gukko birds is due tomorrow, so remember to finish up anything you have left on them. See you all tomorrow!<br/>
 <br/>
The class filed out of the class room and followed the rest of the classes to the lunch room where they all got their food and sat down at their tables to eat. Lewa sitting next to the people he usually sits next to. (Onua and Pohatu sitting across from him and Macku to his right)<br/>
 <br/>
Macku: So...uh, Lewa, do you have something to ask me? *wink wink* </p><p>Lewa: Uhhh....? </p><p>Pohatu leaned over the table and whispered to Lewa. </p><p>Pohatu: Psst! The prom you air head! </p><p>Lewa: Huh...ah...oh! Heh heh... *gulp* </p><p>He slowly looked over to Macku. She looked so happy sitting next to him. She smiled brightly up at him with the biggest and brightest twinkle-sparkle he'd ever seen in any one's eyes. How could he crush-break her heart?<br/>
 <br/>
Lewa: Uh...*ahem* Macku...I...uh....will you go-come with me to the home coming dance..?<br/>
 <br/>
Macku: *squeal* YES! Yes I'll go with you, Lewa!!! Oh this is the happiest day of my life!!!!! Oh how do I look? I must look horrible, I'm so flustered, I gotta go fix my imaginary hair! I'll be right back. Don't go away, my love!<br/>
 <br/>
With that she took off to the girls' bathroom, leaving the other three staring after her.<br/>
 <br/>
Lewa: What do I do now....? ....guys? </p><p>Lewa looked back at Onua and Pohatu. </p><p>Pohatu: Hand over your gukko bird sandwich! I won. </p><p>Onua: Only by sheer luck, my friend, only by sheer luck. </p><p>Lewa: Thanks a million-thousand, guys.... &lt;_&lt; </p><p>Over at Gali and Kopaka's table, Kopaka had overheard the what went on over at Lewa's table and was extremely angered at how dense Lewa could be at not noticing how Gali felt about him and for giving in to Macku's childish ways. So he did the only thing he could think of. He looked over at Gali.<br/>
 <br/>
Kopaka: ....? </p><p>Gali: W-what...? But what about.... </p><p>Kopaka: ..... </p><p>Gali: Ah...um...sure, I'll go to the dance with you tonight, Kopaka... </p><p>Kopaka: ...? </p><p>Gali: Of course I like you it's just... </p><p>Kopaka: .....? </p><p>Gali: Yes...I'll wear that one dress you like so much... </p><p>Kopaka: ..? </p><p>Gali: Yes...the one with pink little frilly things on it... </p><p>Some where in the many universes that the Great Beings created, </p><p>Great Being # 1: Ugh! This is getting so frustrating! Why can't they just see that they both like each other and that they're both miserable!?!<br/>
 <br/>
Great Being # 2: We could always just intervene.... </p><p>Great Being # 3: No! We could never do that! If we did that people would wonder why we're helping for something like this instead of saving their world from the Makuta...<br/>
 <br/>
Great Being # 2: Good point....pass me the popcorn. </p><p>Back in the BIONICLE universe, time has passed, and school is now over, everyone is happily getting ready to go to the home coming dance...well, everyone except for Lewa and Gali, who're both sitting sadly in their rooms dreading to go see their dates.<br/>
 <br/>
Meanwhile, over at Tahu's house, Pohatu and Tahu plan to execute their plan at the dance tonight.<br/>
 <br/>
Tahu: Okay...do you think you'll remember the whole plan? </p><p>Pohatu: Yeah, I think so. I still think we should change the name of the plan though...<br/>
 <br/>
Tahu: What'd you say? </p><p>Pohatu: ...nothing...... </p><p>Tahu: Okay, I need you yo put this on. </p><p>Tahu turns around and starts grabbing some stuff out of his closet. After a little bit he turns around and hands Pohatu a dress and a girl's wig.<br/>
 <br/>
Pohatu: Uuuhh...why am I dressing up like a girl? O.o </p><p>Tahu: Because we need a disguise and you're gonna disguise as my date! </p><p>Pohatu: Fine...what ever....wait a minute, why the heck do you even <em>have</em> girl clothes....? O_o<br/>
 <br/>
Tahu: Quit asking questions and get dressed. </p><p>Later at school, everyone is gathered in the gym dancing and having a great time...except, of course, Gali and Lewa, who're trying their best to have a good time with their dates...but can't quite pull it off. Gali sat down at a table with Kopaka.<br/>
 <br/>
Kopaka: ....? </p><p>Gali: Sure...I'll just have a water. </p><p>Kopaka: .... </p><p>Gali: Okay...I'll be waiting right here... </p><p>Kopaka got up and went to get Gali a drink of water, leaving Gali to watch Tahu and his weird looking date attempt dancing together.<br/>
 <br/>
Tahu: Ouch! You keep stepping on my foot! </p><p>Pohatu: Sorry...it's hard to walk in these stupid high heel shoes! </p><p>Tahu: Well get used to it! I never saw a girl...I mean a guy....well, y'know what I mean, with such a big pair anyway!<br/>
 <br/>
Pohatu: Well it's hard to cram my feet in these stupid shoes, I had to get like the biggest size they had...girls must have the most uncomfortable time ever trying to dance in these!<br/>
 <br/>
Tahu: Shut up and keep dancing! </p><p>Just then Onua bumped into the back of Pohatu. </p><p>Pohatu: Hey! Watch it! </p><p><em>"Holy Mata Nui that was the deepest girl voice I've ever heard in my LIFE."</em> Onua thought to himself.<br/>
 <br/>
Onua: Uuuh, sorry about that. </p><p>The two went off dancing in their separate ways. </p><p>Onua: Wait a second...was that Pohatu!??! I'll be right back, Mom. </p><p>Onua walked back to Pohatu and grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around.<br/>
 <br/>
Onua: What the heck are you doing!?!? </p><p>Pohatu: Shh!! You'll ruin everything! </p><p>Onua: Why are you dressed up like a girl?!?!? </p><p>Pohatu: ...uh...well...um..why's your mom your date?!? Hah! Gotcha there! </p><p>Onua: ...&lt;_&lt; Riiiight, anyway, I'll be on my way...and leave you to...what ever it is that you're doing....<br/>
 <br/>
Pohatu: No, seriously...your mom, man? </p><p>Onua: Yes...okay, I couldn't get a date now drop it before I tell everyone in school who you really are.<br/>
 <br/>
Pohatu: No! No! Okay I'm done! Heh heh, I mean who wouldn't want to *erm* take..their mom out...to the ..dance...?<br/>
 <br/>
The two then danced off in their separate ways again. <br/>
Meanwhile, back at where Gali had been sitting, Kopaka returned with their drinks to find that Gali was gone. He sat down and placed the drinks onto the table, figuring she had just went off to use the bathroom. He'd wait for her.<br/>
 <br/>
Over on the dance floor, Lewa stood bent halfway over to dance with Macku who was less than half his height.<br/>
 <br/>
Lewa: I'm gonna have the worst back pain-injuries ever after tonight.... </p><p>Macku: Hm? *she looked up at Lewa* What'd you say? </p><p>Lewa: N-nothing.... </p><p>Kopaka walked down the school hallway looking for Gali. She still hadn't returned to the table and he had decided to find out where she had went. Just as he started to pass the girl's bathroom he thought he heard the sound of someone crying from inside. He slowly walked over and knocked on the door. The crying stopped for a moment. Gali's sobbing voice came from inside.<br/>
 <br/>
Gali: W-who is it? *sniff* </p><p>Kopaka: ..... </p><p>Gali: Who? Sorry I couldn't quite hear you from outside the door. </p><p>Kopaka: ..... </p><p>Gali: Sorry I couldn't hear you aga- Oh! It's probably YOU, Kopaka! </p><p>Kopaka rolled his eyes. Sometimes the lack of understanding for his silence was....annoying.<br/>
 <br/>
Gali: Um...there's nobody else in here..you can come in quick if you like want to or something...<br/>
 <br/>
Kopaka hesitated for a second, then took a deep breath and stepped into the girls' bathroom with his "cool" manner put on just in time for her not to notice the nervousness that had overtaken him. He looked and saw Gali curled up in the corner by the sinks, her face stained with tears, and her knees soaked from having her face against her legs crying. The very slightest look of compassion crossed Kopaka's face, but was then gone as fast as it came. Gali stared at his face...had she just seen what she thought she'd seen in his face? Nah....probably not.<br/>
 <br/>
Kopaka walked over and sat down by her. He kept giving glances over toward the door to make sure no one was coming in.<br/>
 <br/>
Meanwhile, back at the dance floor, </p><p>Macku: Oh, hey, I gotta go, it's almost past my bedtime. </p><p>Lewa sighed...some night this turned out to be...the girl he loved was with someone else and he was stuck dating a little kid who couldn't stay out past her bedtime.<br/>
 <br/>
Macku: Lewa? </p><p>Lewa: Huh? Oh sorry about that. </p><p>Macku stood on her tip toes (the <em>very</em> tips of her toes) and kissed him on the cheek.<br/>
 <br/>
Macku: I know you love Gali, Lewa. I'm not that oblivious. Something tells me this is all just a misunderstanding. Don't worry, I have a feeling you two will work out. ;)<br/>
 <br/>
Lewa stood (well, half hunched) there stunned. Had a middle schooler just said-told him what he thought she did? He looked back at her as she walked toward the exit. She turned back before going out the door.<br/>
 <br/>
Macku: Oh and, Lewa? </p><p>Lewa: Y-yeah, Macku? </p><p>Macku: Thanks for giving me the best night of my life! I'll never forget this. </p><p>With that she ran out the door, happier than Lewa had ever seen her. </p><p>Lewa: Any day-time, Macku. </p><p>He turned to walk over to a table and sit down when suddenly he fell flat on his face. He quickly bolted back up to his feet.<br/>
 <br/>
Lewa: I'm okay! I'm okay! ....stupid crumbs people leave on the floor....<br/>
 <br/>
Back in the girls' bathroom, </p><p>Kopaka: ...... </p><p>Gali: Really? But he took Macku to the dance...instead of me.... </p><p>Kopaka: ..... </p><p>Gali: You mean he thought because of how we've been like hanging out with each other like all the time that he thinks we're like....dating!??!<br/>
 <br/>
Kopaka nodded. </p><p>Gali: Ohmygosh! I gotta go talk to him! </p><p>She got up and dashed to the door. Suddenly she stopped and turned back to Kopaka.<br/>
 <br/>
Gali: But why're you doing this...? </p><p>Kopaka: ..... </p><p>Gali: Aww, Kopaka! That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me! Thank you, I'll never forget this!<br/>
 <br/>
With that she bolted out the door and ran back to the dance floor, leaving Kopaka sitting by himself on the floor. Just then Hahli walked in the bathroom.<br/>
 <br/>
Hahli: Ah! What're you doing in here!??!?! </p><p>Kopaka just stared not knowing what to say. He shook his head, snapping out of it.<br/>
 <br/>
Kopaka: ....! </p><p>Hahli: You can explain!??! This better be good! </p><p>Back at the dance floor, Lewa sat alone at a table, watching everyone else dance. When suddenly Tahu and his date sat down next to him.<br/>
 <br/>
Tahu: Hey, Lewa! Looks like you don't have a date! </p><p>Tahu snickered and elbowed Pohatu and Pohatu laughed with him. </p><p>Lewa: What do you guys wants...? </p><p>Tahu: I couldn't help seeing you were alone..and I was wondering if you'd like a dance with my date?<br/>
 <br/>
Lewa looked at Tahu's date...wait a second..was that Pohatu!?!? If a girl laughed the way Pohatu just did...then what was the world coming to....?<br/>
 <br/>
Lewa: What in Mata Nui's name...? o_o </p><p>Tahu: Darn it!! How does everyone see through my amazing disguise that I gave you!?!??!<br/>
 <br/>
Pohatu: Um....maybe it's my un-natural male sounding laugh gave it away...? Who knows? &gt;_&gt;<br/>
 <br/>
Tahu: Shut up and stop being so sarcastic! </p><p>Tahu grabbed Pohatu by his collar and started dragging him off. Suddenly they heard a shout from the crowd of people dancing.<br/>
 <br/>
Kongu: How <em>DARE</em> you treat a girl like that!!! Come here you little.... </p><p>Kongu started running after Tahu as he dropped Pohatu and dashed out the gym's exit.<br/>
 <br/>
Kongu: Don't you run away from <strong>ME</strong>, you little punk! </p><p>Lewa stared as all this happened. </p><p>Lewa: </p><p>Just then he heard a voice in front of him, across the table. He looked and saw Gali standing on the other side of the table.<br/>
 <br/>
Gali: Um...is this seat taken? 😊 </p><p>Lewa: Um...ah...uh... </p><p>Gali giggled and took a seat. </p><p>Gali: I'll take that as a "no". </p><p>Lewa: Uh... eh heh heh.... </p><p>Lewa looked down as he felt his face burning red. Suddenly he panicked. </p><p>Lewa: Am I on fire?!?! Ahhh!!! Help I'm burning!!! I'm on fire!!!! </p><p>Lewa threw himself on the ground and started rolling around the floor screaming and ripping his pink tux (picked out especially for the dance) off. Everyone stopped dancing and stared at him. The band stopped playing and stared too. Gali quickly jumped up and knelt down by him, whispering in his ear.<br/>
 <br/>
Gali: Um...Lewa? You're not on fire...you're um...blushing. You just get hot when you get embarrassed.<br/>
 <br/>
Suddenly Lewa stopped thrashing and flipping his body around. </p><p>Lewa: Oh. Ha...ha...I knew that... </p><p>Gali reached her hand out and helped him up. </p><p>Gali: Lewa...I have something to give you. </p><p>She then brought out a little black box and handed it to Lewa. He opened it. Inside he saw the friendship bracelet that Gali had bought for him.<br/>
 <br/>
Lewa: Gali...it's amazing-beautiful! </p><p>Gali: I'm glad you like it. </p><p>Lewa: Like it? I adore-love it! </p><p>Gali: Yeah....well I guess I'll be going then... </p><p>She turned to walk away, but Lewa grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. </p><p>Lewa: Gali, I have something to question-ask you. </p><p>Gali turned completely red. </p><p>Gali: Y-yes, Lewa..? </p><p>Lewa: Will you go with me to home coming tonight? </p><p>Gali: It's already started, silly. </p><p>Lewa: I know this-that. I just want this to make the best of tonight for you. Start from scratch. Pretend nothing else ever happened tonight and we came here together.<br/>
 <br/>
Gali: Lewa...this is already the best night I've ever had...just being here right now with you.<br/>
 <br/>
Lewa's heart jumped all the way up into his head, smacking his brain, and knocking him unconscious.<br/>
 <br/>
Gali: Lewa..? Lewa!?! </p><p>Meanwhile, Kopaka stood outside the school, leaning against the wall when Macku walked up to him.<br/>
 <br/>
Macku: Hi, Kopaka. Can you walk me home? </p><p>Kopaka: ..... </p><p>Macku: Thanks! :D </p><p>Kopaka smiled down at her as they walked off toward her home. Pohatu and Onua didn't notice Macku and Kopaka pass them as they sat on the stairs of the school. Both of them slumped over, chin resting on their hands.<br/>
 <br/>
Onua: Man...tonight stunk. </p><p>Pohatu: You're telling me. </p><p>The two of them sighed heavily. Suddenly an idea hit Onua. </p><p>Onua: Hey I know! </p><p>Pohatu sat up. </p><p>Pohatu: What? </p><p>Onua: Let's race our pinewood cars on the school's sidewalk right here! </p><p>Pohatu: Great idea! </p><p>So the night went, Kopaka walking Macku home, Lewa, Gali, and most of the other students having a great night at the home coming dance, Onua and Pohatu playing with their pinewood cars on the sidewalk (being careful not to step on any cracks), and Tahu...hey...where <em>is</em> Tahu...?<br/>
 <br/>
Tahu: Wait! Let me explain! It's not what you think! </p><p>Kongu: I'll <strong>show</strong> what I think once I catch up with you! </p><p>Kongu ran, chasing Tahu, around the outside of the school building. </p><p>Tahu: Please! You don't understand!!! </p><p>Kongu: No YOU don't understand!!! </p><p>And so two ran around and around the school as the full moon shined brightly and (almost) had a great night, never wanting the night to end.<br/>
 <br/>
Tahu: Speak for yourself! </p><p> </p><p>End of chapter 14.</p><p>What will happen to Tahu once Kongu catches him? Are Lewa and Gali finally in a stable relationship..at least for now? Will we ever find out what Kopaka said to Gali in the bathroom that was so "sweet"?<br/>
Keep reading to find out!</p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. "Pohatu!?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[size="4"]Chapter 15: "Pohatu!?"[/size]</p><p>It was Thursday night. Lewa was walking Gali home, the two of them hand in hand, happily talked about various subjects, not caring really what the topic was, because what really mattered was that they were together. Not far behind them were Tahu and Pohatu.</p><p>Pohatu: So what're we gonna try to do to them today?</p><p>Tahu: Quiet! I'm thinking....</p><p>Pohatu: Sorry, Ta-</p><p>Tahu: ...what is it?</p><p>Tahu looked over at Pohatu, but Pohatu wasn't paying any attention to him. He followed the gaze of Pohatu to one of their class mates, Hahli. The way her hips moved was amazing, but the way the pistons in her legs moved had him mesmerized.</p><p>Tahu: You can't be serious.</p><p>But the Toa of Stone was in a world of his own as he walked off ahead of Tahu to join Hahli. He smiled at her. She smiled back.</p><p>Pohatu: Hi. My name is Pohatu, I'm in most of the same classes as you.</p><p>He stuck his hand out to shake hers. Pohatu was raised in a very well mannered family and was always very polite when talking to other people.</p><p>Hahli: Hi, I'm Hahli.</p><p>She smiled broadly and shook his hand.</p><p>Pohatu: Nice to meet you, Hahli.</p><p>Hahli: Nice to meet you too, Pohatu! ^_^</p><p>The two laughed nervously and then continued talking as they walked to her house. Tahu walked farther back, watching both Lewa and Gali, and Pohatu and Hahli, walking together happily to their homes.</p><p>Tahu: This is disgusting. The fools.....</p><p>Suddenly Tahu heard someone behind him and whirled around.</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Tahu: Oh...it's just you, Kopaka. What do you want?</p><p>Kopaka: ....</p><p>Tahu: Oh that's right...you don't know how to speak right. What's the matter, didn't graduate pre-school?</p><p>Tahu laughed at his own joke.</p><p>Kopaka: ......</p><p>And with that Kopaka stormed off.</p><p>The next day in the school halls, Pohatu was walking to his first class when all the students started giggling as he passed.</p><p>Random Student #1: So how's <em>Haaahli</em>, Pohatu?</p><p>Random Student #2: I hear they're dating now!</p><p>Random Student #3: Oh yeah? I heard that they kissed three times already!</p><p>Random Student #1: No way!</p><p>Pohatu hunched over as he finished walking to class. He could feel his face burning red, but, unlike Lewa, he wasn't gonna make a huge scene and start rolling around on the floor screaming.<br/>Pohatu reached his class and sat at his desk. He could hear snickers and little giggles from some students around him, but he just tried to ignore them. Nothing had even happened last night. The other Toa were assuming too much. Pohatu could only wish that he and Hahli were actually that close, but he felt sure that he had made a fool of himself the night before at her house. <em>I mean, who goes and asks a stupid question like, "Hey that's a really cool carpet color, did you make it yourself?"</em>, he thought to himself. Soon Nokama entered the class room though, and he shook his head of the thoughts and looked up to greet the teacher.</p><p>Nokama: Good morning, class!</p><p>Class: Good morning, Nokama!</p><p>A couple of Le-matoran played some music for Nokama's entrance until she sat down and glared at them. They quietly put away their instruments and took their seats.</p><p>Nokama: *ahem* Okay, class, today we're going to learn about the many jungles that populate our tropical island of Mata Nui. Please turn your text books to page 5078.</p><p>The class opened their books and turned to the correct pages, then waited for the teacher to say what to do next.</p><p>Nokama: Okay, before we begin today's lesson, I'm going to quiz you all on what we've learned so far this week.</p><p>Class: Awwwww.....</p><p>Nokama: Who can tell me what the tallest tree on our entire island is called?</p><p>Gali quickly raised her hand.</p><p>Nokama: Gali?</p><p>Gali: The Great Talemorphious-opekita?</p><p>Nokama: That is correct, excellent job, Gali.</p><p>Gali blushed and smiled. Lewa looked over and gave her a thumbs up and she smiled back at him.</p><p>Later that day, outside the building after school, </p><p>Gali ran up to Pohatu and Hahli walking home, dragging Lewa by his arm behind her as she ran.</p><p>Lewa: Ouch! Hey, slow down-up!</p><p>Gali: Sorry, Lewa.... Hi, guys!</p><p>Pohatu and Hahli looked behind them at Gali running up behind them with Lewa's limp body dragging behind her.</p><p>Pohatu: Uhh... hi. O.o</p><p>Hahli: Hi, Gali! ^^</p><p>Gali: So like, me and Lewa were talking and we like decided that  you guys and us should totally double date!</p><p>Lewa raised his face up out of the ground, spitting a mouthful of dirt out, and smiled a dorky little grin up at them with dirt in his teeth.</p><p>Pohatu: Uhh...</p><p>Hahli: Sure! We'd love to!</p><p>Hahli wrapped her arm around Pohatu's.</p><p><em>She wanted to go out with HIM!??!?</em>, thought Pohatu to himself. He puffed out his chest and stood up straight. (well as straight as a hunchback like Pohatu can)</p><p>Pohatu: Of course we would. </p><p>Gali: Great! It'll be fun! Right, Lewa?</p><p>She grabbed him by the back edge of his mask and pulled his head back up. He nodded and she plopped his head back down into the dirt.</p><p>Lewa: Oommph!!</p><p>Gali: Great, how does 5 O'clock tomorrow night sound?</p><p>Pohatu: Sounds good to me, that fine with you, Hahli?</p><p>Hahli: Anything that's okay with you is okay with me, Poty. </p><p>Pohatu blushed and turned back to Gali.</p><p>Pohatu: Ah..heh heh... That works fine for us too.</p><p>Gali: Okay, see you guys tomorrow then!</p><p>Hahli: Bye!</p><p>Pohatu and Hahli then walked off towards Hahli's home. Leaving Gali holding Lewa by his arm and his face in the dirt. She looked down at him and suddenly realised that she had dragged Lewa the whole way from school over to where Pohatu and Hahli had been.</p><p>Gali: Ohmygosh, Lewa, I'm sooooo sorry!!</p><p>Lewa looked up at her and grinned with his dirt stained teeth.</p><p>Lewa: It's okay, Gali, I know you were excited. </p><p>Gali knelt down and kissed him on his forehead (or rather his mask) and hugged him.</p><p>Gali: No, it's not okay. I want to do everything I can to make you happy. I was just thinking of myself and ran after them without thinking.</p><p>Lewa sat up and looked her in the eyes.</p><p>Lewa: No really, Gali. It's okay. I'm sure girls get excited and drag their boyfriends across the ground all the time. </p><p>Gali: You're just saying that....</p><p>Lewa: No. I'm serious.</p><p>Just then they hear a scream and they both look up to see Norik being dragged across the street face first by an excited Gaaki running to go watch a movie together.<br/>The two Toa then got up and headed home together, neither one being able to wait until tomorrow for their double date with Pohatu and Hahli. Tomorrow would be a fund and exciting day for all of them. They both felt sure of that.</p><p>End chapter 15.<br/><br/></p><p>Looks like Lewa and Gali are finally happy together! What will happen at the date? Will anything happen to break Gali and Lewa up? Read the next chapter to find out! ....as for the last question...read the chapter <em>AFTER</em> the next chapter to find out! </p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. "Double Date"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lewa woke up the next morning with a start. It was eight O'clock. Today was the day that he, Gali, Pohatu, and Hahli were all going to go out on a double date! He had nearly forgotten.<br/>
Quickly, he got out of bed, combed his imaginary hair, and dashed down the stairs to the kitchen. There he found his mother setting a freshly made warm plate of pancakes on the table.</p><p>Lewa: Oh boy, pancakes! My favorite food-meal!</p><p>He hopped into his chair at the table as his mom placed two perfectly golden brown pancakes on his plate. He loved Saturday mornings. His mom always made something really good for breakfast.</p><p>Lewa: Thanks, Mother-Mom!</p><p>Lewa's Mother-Mom: You're welcome, Lewa. Try not to use-waste so much syrup this though, alright-okay?</p><p>Lewa: Okay, Mother-Mom, I'll only use half the bottle this time! ^_^</p><p>Lewa scarfed down his breakfast and threw his dishes in the sink.</p><p>*SMASH*</p><p>Lewa cringed.</p><p>Lewa: Oops. Guess I shoulda been a little more gentle-careful.</p><p>Lewa then walked over and picked up the phone to call Gali. The phone rang for two hours until finally Gali answered.</p><p>Gali: Hello...?</p><p>Lewa: Hi, Gali!</p><p>Gali: I was sleeping, sorry if you've been trying to call me for a while.</p><p>Gali yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.</p><p>Lewa: No, it's okay-fine. It hasn't been that long.</p><p>Gali: Okay, that's good. So what did you want?</p><p>Lewa: I was wondering if you were ready for the date?</p><p>Gali looked at the clock. It was 10:06 A.M.</p><p>Gali: Lewa....the date isn't for another seven hours.</p><p>Lewa: Oh...right. I guess I'm just a little excited.</p><p>Gali: That's okay...hey, you wanna go to the mall of Mata Nui and help me find something to wear to our date tonight?</p><p>Lewa: Sure! I'll be right-left over!</p><p>Gali: What about leftovers...?</p><p>Lewa: Mind-never. I'll be over in a minute-second.</p><p>Gali: Okay! Bye!</p><p>Lewa: Bye!</p><p>They both hung up their phones and Lewa left his house to go over to Gali's.</p><p>Meanwhile, at Tahu's house, </p><p>Tahu: So....Pohatu's defected to the other side... No matter, I'll take them all on myself!</p><p>Just then, Tahu's mom knocked on his door then came in.</p><p>Tahu's Mom: Hey, honey, it's time to eat. I made your favorite, fried gukko bird!</p><p>Tahu: Okay, I'll be right down, Mommy!</p><p>Tahu's Mom: Okay, sweetie. Hurry before it gets cold though.</p><p>With that his mom shut his door and went to eat.</p><p>Tahu: Now...where was I....</p><p>Later, when Lewa and Gali reached the mall, </p><p>Gali: Okay, I just wanna get a few things from Roodaka's Secret. Do mind going in there with me?</p><p>Lewa: Duh...I...uh...um... eh... </p><p>Gali: Oh c'mon. You can be mature enough to walk into a girls' clothes store with me can't you?</p><p>Lewa: Uh...erm well yeah, of course!</p><p>The two entered Roodaka's Secret together. Gali walked over to get some things as Lewa stood by the entrance looking around.</p><p>Lewa: Wow.... o.o</p><p>After a short time Gali had gotten what she needed and she walked back over to Lewa, after paying for her things.</p><p>Gali: Ahem!</p><p>Lewa jumped as he turned around to see Gali glaring at him.</p><p>Gali: See anything you <em>like</em>?</p><p>Lewa: I..uh..well I just thought you'd look great in THIS!</p><p>Lewa reached out behind him and grabbed a random piece of clothing and brought it out to show Gali, pretending that he had been looking at clothes for her.</p><p>Gali: Lewa!</p><p>Lewa looked down at what he was holding.</p><p>Lewa: HOLY MATA NUI! I didn't mean-</p><p>Gali ripped the piece of clothing out of Lewa's hands and put it back on the rack.</p><p>Gali: A guy shouldn't even be TOUCHING something like that! Now let's go...</p><p>She grabbed Lewa by the wrist and yanked him out of the store, dragging him behind her. They headed over to JCNickel's to pick out an outfit for Gali to wear on their date.</p><p>While Gali tried on clothes and showed them to Lewa, Pohatu sat with Hahli and Onua at Kini Nui National Park.</p><p>Hahli: So...doin' anything tonight, Pohatu?</p><p>Pohatu: You bet! I've got a date with the most beautiful girl in all of Mata Nui! I wouldn't miss it for the world!</p><p>Hahli: Really!? What a coincidence! I've got a date with the cutest guy in all of Mata Nui!</p><p>Pohatu: Well he's the luckiest guy in the world then...</p><p>Hahli: *giggles* And she's the luckiest girl alive.</p><p>Onua shook his head and rolled his eyes.</p><p>Onua: Oh brother....</p><p>Back at Tahu's, </p><p>Tahu: I've got it! Mwahahhaaaa.... They'll never see it coming... </p><p>Later that night, Pohatu, Hahli, Lewa, and Gali all sat at a table at the In Front Steak House. Lewa was singing as they looked at their menus to figure out what to eat.</p><p>Lewa: Let's go In Front tonight!</p><p>Pohatu: Lewa...could you <strong>please</strong> stop singing their stupid little theme song?</p><p>Lewa: But it's so catchy!</p><p>Pohatu: Then ask them to play a commercial for you so you can hear the real thing!</p><p>Just then their server came up to them.</p><p>Nixie: Hi, I'll be your server for tonight. Can I get you guys anything to drink?</p><p>Pohatu: Sure! And hey, you're a cute waitress!</p><p>Nixie: Don't call me a waitress!!!! We're called SERVERS now! Got it!?!?!?!! </p><p>Pohatu, Hahli, Gali, and Lewa: o_o</p><p>Nixie: Ah heh...ahem. So what would you like to drink?</p><p>Pohatu: Uhh...a root beer would be nice please.</p><p>Nixie: Okay, got it.</p><p>Hahli: I'll just a take a water, please.</p><p>Nixie: Okay.</p><p>Lewa: I'll take-have a Mountain Dew.</p><p>Nixie: Alright, and for you, Miss?</p><p>Gali: I guess I'll take a diet Coke, please.</p><p>Nixie: ...Coke..?</p><p>Gali: Yes please.</p><p>Nixie: COKE?</p><p>Gali: Um...yeah..?</p><p>Nixie: COKE?!?!?!? WE DON'T SERVE COKE PRODUCTS HERE! It's either Pepsi products or NOTHING!</p><p>Gali started crying and Lewa wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. Lewa glared up at Nixie.</p><p>Lewa: *talking through clenched teeth* She'll take a diet Pepsi then.</p><p>Nixie: Right away.</p><p>Nixie walked off to get their drinks. They stared after her in silence. Pohatu was the first to break the silence.</p><p>Pohatu: Talk about a moody waitress.</p><p>Nixie (from some where in the kitchen): That's SERVER!!</p><p>Pohatu: Right...my bad.</p><p>Lewa: So...Gali.</p><p>Gali: *sniff* Yeah, Lewa?</p><p>Lewa: You look pretty-ugly tonight... </p><p>Gali: I what!?!?</p><p>Pohatu and Hahli: o.O</p><p>Lewa: I mean you look beautiful-horrible! </p><p>Gali: Lewa!!</p><p>Lewa: Gah! I mean...you look amazing-great!!</p><p>Gali: Oh....that's really sweet of you, Lewa... ^^</p><p>Lewa: Phwew....</p><p>Lewa wiped sweat off of his forehead.</p><p>Soon Nixie returned with their drinks.</p><p>Nixie: Here's your root beer, Sir. Your water, Ma'am. Your Mountain Dew, Sir. And...your diet Pepsi, <em>Ma'am</em>.</p><p>Pohatu, Hahli, and Lewa: Thanks.</p><p>Gali: Yeah. Okay.</p><p>Later, after they all got their food ordered and they already started eating, </p><p>Gali: This is great!</p><p>Pohatu: I know, I love Australian food!</p><p>The other three looked at Pohatu weird.</p><p>Pohatu: W-what...?</p><p>Lewa: Where the Karzani is that?</p><p>Pohatu: It's some continent from another planet in another universe.</p><p>Lewa: Oh, so it's an imported food?</p><p>Pohatu: Pretty much.</p><p>Hahli: Cool! I like foreign food!</p><p>Gali: Me too!</p><p>Lewa leaned over and kissed Gali just after she took a bite of her food. He then leaned back and started chewing with a puzzled look on his face.</p><p>Lewa: That's strange-weird...</p><p>Pohatu: What is?</p><p>Lewa: I don't remember taking a bite of my food...but there's food in my mouth.</p><p>Gali: Lewa...that's my...</p><p>Lewa: What?</p><p>Gali: *sighs* Nevermind.</p><p>The four Toa finish eating together, having a great time together. After Pohatu and Lewa split the bill, they all headed home together. Gali walked snuggled up to Lewa in his arms while Pohatu and Hahli walked hand in hand not far ahead of them.</p><p>Gali: Y'know what, Lewa?</p><p>Lewa: Hm?</p><p>Gali: This was the best night I've ever had.</p><p>Lewa: Same here. It was great.</p><p>Lewa smiled down at her as they continued walking down the sidewalk.</p><p>Gali: Lewa?</p><p>Lewa: Yeah?</p><p>Gali: I love you.</p><p>Lewa: I love you too, Gali. I always have.</p><p>Gali hugged Lewa tightly as they walked home. The moon shining brightly down on them. At that moment, nothing in the world could make them happier than walking down that sidewalk together.</p><p> </p><p>End chapter 16.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>What was Tahu planning? What was with that moody waitress...I mean server? Keep reading to find out! <br/>
Plus! A new student arrives! Next chapter! Be here!</p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. "The New Student"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Onewa stepped into his classroom. He had a big math test planned for today. He took a deep breath, satisfied that he'd fail at least 5 kids today. His goal was to fail 10-15 kids in one day. He didn't mind slowly making his way up there....as long as he <em>did</em> make it up there. Just then a bright Toa of Light stepped into the classroom. <em>"This must be the new student."</em>, Onewa thought to himself. He stood up, grabbed the Toa of Light by his shoulder, jerked the new student around to face the class, and cleared his throat.</p><p>Onewa: Class, please welcome your new class mate, Takanuva.</p><p>Class: .....</p><p>Onua suddenly shot up from his desk.</p><p>Onua: Hey! That's Kopaka's line!</p><p>Onewa: Onua, please take your seat.</p><p>Onua quietly sat back at his desk.</p><p>Onewa: ...now, let me rephrase that. Anyone who doesn't want a free trip to the principal's office, please welcome your new class mate. </p><p>Class: Welcome to Mata Nui High, Takanuva!</p><p>Gali: ♥.♥</p><p>Onewa: Takanuva, you can take a seat over there behind Macku.</p><p>Takanuva: Okay, thanks, Teach.</p><p>Takanuva walked past Gali with the most perfect amount of swag she had ever seen. She couldn't hold in a long dreamy sigh that came from her lips. Lewa glanced over and saw her looking dreamily at Takanuva taking a seat behind his new desk. Tahu noticed this too. <em>"Perfect!"</em>, he thought to himself.<br/>Class dragged on as usual, some boring math lessons and a lot of complicated algebra. Soon the bell rang and everyone headed to the cafeteria.</p><p>Takanuva walked up to Gali as she was getting her food.</p><p>Takanuva: Hey.</p><p>Gali: <em>Ohmygoshhespoketome!</em> Hi!</p><p>Takanuva: I'm kinda new around here...obviously..so uh, would you mind showing me around after school?</p><p>Gali: Me!? Oh, uh, sure!!</p><p>Takanuva: Great! So wanna sit down and eat together?</p><p>Gali: Totally!</p><p>The two walked over and sat at a table together. Lewa sat across the room by himself watching them when Tahu sat down across from him. Lewa turned to look at him and accidentally smacked his elbow into the corner of the table.</p><p>Lewa: Agh-ouch!</p><p>Tahu: Hurts, doesn't it?</p><p>Lewa rubbed his elbow.</p><p>Lewa: Yeah...but it'll be fine. I just bump-hit it.</p><p>Tahu: ...I meant seeing Gali with the new guy.</p><p>Lewa: Oh. That. Nah...I'm certain-sure she's just being polite....</p><p>Tahu: And sitting all the way on the other side of the room from where she normally sits....here, with you.</p><p>Lewa: You don't think...</p><p>Tahu: No, no! Of course not. You're probably right. She's just being polite. Buuuut, if she <em>does</em> like him...well...</p><p>Lewa: Well what!??</p><p>Tahu: Hey hey, calm down. I happen to be a professional in this area.</p><p>Lewa: But you've never had the girl.</p><p>Tahu: ....hey now, I've had her a <strong>few</strong> times. Now, here's what we do....</p><p>Over at Kopaka's table, </p><p>Onua: So...why did we pick this table again, Pohatu?</p><p>Pohatu: Because...I don't wanna sit with....<em>him</em>.</p><p>Onua: Tahu?</p><p>Pohatu quickly covered Onua's mouth.</p><p>Pohatu: Shhh!!! Don't say his name!</p><p>Onua: Okaaaay....? O_o</p><p>Pohatu: Thanks.</p><p>Onua: Can we eat now?</p><p>Pohatu: No! We're waiting for Hahli!</p><p>Onua: Can't I just eat and <em>you</em> can wait for her?</p><p>Pohatu: What kind of a friend <strong>are</strong> you, Onua?</p><p>Onua: ...fine.</p><p>Pohatu: Now THAT'S the old Onua I know!</p><p>Onua: So....Kopaka. You don't talk much, do you?</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Pohatu: Holy coats....I've never heard anyone explain it better than that in my life.</p><p>Onua: Wow...you're right. How did you find the words to describe it with such meaning?</p><p>Kopaka: ....</p><p>Onua: Have you ever thought of writing your own article for the school news paper?</p><p>Kopaka: ....?</p><p>Pohatu: Yeah! You'd be great!</p><p>Kopaka: .....?</p><p>Onua: you should try it out!</p><p>Kopaka: ...</p><p>Back at Lewa's table, </p><p>Lewa: You want-need me to what!?!?</p><p>Tahu: Make Gali think you don't love her anymore.</p><p>Lewa: Why in Mata Nui-Makuta's name would I ever do that!?!?</p><p>Tahu: o.o ...we'll just pretend you never said that.</p><p>Lewa: Yeah...thanks. The wrong things just slip out like that sometimes...</p><p>Tahu: Yeah...I see that.</p><p>Lewa: So...why would I do something like this-that?</p><p>Tahu: If you make her think you don't love her anymore..she'll realise what she's lost and come running back to you!</p><p>Lewa: Are you positive-sure?</p><p>Tahu: Positive-sure.</p><p>Lewa: Okay...here goes nothing-something.</p><p>With that, Lewa got up and headed over to where Gali and Takanuva sat.</p><p>Tahu: All according to plan... </p><p>Meanwhile,</p><p>Onua: Say...where's Hahli?</p><p>Pohatu: Hey you're right....I haven't seen her since we came to lunch.</p><p>Just then, Hahli walked into the room and sat down by them.</p><p>Hahli: Sorry, guys, I had to call my mom.</p><p>Pohatu: It's okay, we waited to eat with you. Isn't that right, Onua?</p><p>Onua: .....</p><p>Pohatu slammed his fist on the table. Darn it, Onua! That's Kopaka's line!</p><p>Onua: Sorry! Sorry! I forgot!</p><p>Pohatu: But hey, now we can eat!</p><p>Onua: Alright!</p><p>Onua bent over his food and began to perform a Spoonish traditional prayer. Suddenly the principal's voice spoke from the school's speakers.</p><p>Mr. Principal: Onua, please report to my office!</p><p>Onua: If he thinks I'm gonna skip lunch...he can forget it.</p><p>Suddenly the cafeteria doors burst open and two figures dressed in military uniforms marched over to Onua.</p><p>Mysterious figure #1: Onua, you are to come with us immediately.</p><p>Onua: For what!??!</p><p>Mysterious figure #1: You know very well why.</p><p>Onua: I'm not going anywhere with you until you explain yourselves.</p><p>The two figures looked at each other and the first one nodded at the second one. The second one leaned over and whispered into Onua's ear.</p><p>Mysterious figure #2: For disturbing the other students around you by performing offending religious acts.</p><p>With that, the two figures dragged Onua, kicking and screaming, out the door and into the principal's office.</p><p>Hahli: Boy...it just isn't Onua's day today, is it?</p><p>Pohatu: Ah...he'll get over it. He's used to this sorta thing. Now let's talk about you.</p><p>Hahli: Oh, Pohatu, you're such a flirt!</p><p>Pohatu: I am not!</p><p>Back at Gali and Takanuva's table, Lewa walks up to Gali.</p><p>Lewa: Hi, Gali.</p><p>Gali: Hi Lewa....what is it?</p><p>Lewa: I...uh...I...wanted to tell you that...</p><p>Gali: Yes...?</p><p>Lewa: I...don't really think things are working out.</p><p>Gali: Lewa, what do you mean?</p><p>Lewa cringed at what he was about to say.</p><p>Lewa: I don't....love-like you anymore...</p><p>Gali: W-what?!?</p><p>But Lewa had walked away before Gali could say anything.</p><p>Takanuva: Well then...what was all that about?</p><p>Gali: I-I'm sorry...I have to...</p><p>Gali got up and ran out of the cafeteria, bursting into the library. She sat down by a window. No one else was in here, because they were all eating lunch. She looked at her reflection in the window....then down and burst into tears.</p><p>Back in the cafeteria, Macku sat down by Tahu.</p><p>Macku: Hi, Tahu! Why're you smiling?</p><p>Tahu: I just had Lewa do the stupidest thing in his entire life!! Ahahhahahaa!!!!</p><p>Macku: Well....[i]you[/i] sound pretty sure of yourself today, don't you?</p><p>Tahu: I just made Lewa tell Gali that he doesn't love her anymore...soon I'll have Takanuva out of the way too and Gali....will be all mine! </p><p>Macku: Tahu! How could you be so heartless!?!</p><p>Tahu: Well...the thing is...I wanted a heart, but the Tin Man got the last one before I could...and then the wizard went and flew off in his balloon and wasn't smart enough to know how to stop it...</p><p>Tahu looked up and saw that Macku was gone.</p><p>Tahu: What's wrong...she get bored with my story? Ah well...no time for that. Time to get back to planning my ultimate evil scheme...</p><p>Macku sat down by Lewa, who sat by himself at a table.</p><p>Macku: Lewa...?</p><p>Lewa stared off as if he had just witnessed the end of the world.</p><p>Macku: Lewa?</p><p>Lewa: Huh? Oh..sorry, Macku. Didn't see ya there.</p><p>Macku: Lewa....what'd you do?</p><p>Lewa: I don't know, Macku....I let Tahu talk me into the stupidest thing I've ever done...</p><p>Macku: I know what happened. Now it's up to you to fix things. You broke her light stone, Lewa. You owe her the truth.</p><p>Lewa: You're right.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the school paper editor's office, </p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Dume looked up from behind his desk.</p><p>Dume: Yeah, I'm the paper's editor. Can I help you?</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Kopaka handed Dume a rough draft of an article he had thought of while eating. Dume took it and looked over it, scanning the paper.</p><p>Dume: You wrote this?</p><p>Kopaka nodded.</p><p>Dume: This is very well done. I've never seen an article on lint that was so detailed! What did you say your name was?</p><p>Kopaka: ....</p><p>Dume: You're hired!</p><p>Kopaka: .....!</p><p>Dume: Welcome aboard, Kopaka!</p><p>     --------------------------------------------</p><p>Lewa walked down the school hall looking for Gali when he heard crying coming from the library. He quietly stepped in. He walked over to Gali and sat down.</p><p>Lewa: Gali...?</p><p>She looked up at him with the biggest look of hurt in her eyes that he had ever seen in his life. He couldn't bare to look her in the eye so he looked down as he continued.</p><p>Lewa: I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said back there.</p><p>Gali: Why..?</p><p>That was all she could make out between tears.</p><p>Lewa: Tahu...told me that you and Takanuva were y'know...close. And he said that if I told you I didn't love you anymore that you'd come running after me again to get me back... Now I realise how stupid it was...</p><p>Gali: You heartlessly tossed me aside, Lewa. You embarrassed me in front of Takanuva.... How could you?</p><p>Lewa: I'm sorry, Gali....</p><p>Gali: Sorry? I'm a person, Lewa. Not just something for all you <em>guys</em> to fight over. You hurt me, Lewa. Deeply. I can't just shrug that off so easily.</p><p>Lewa: Gali..I'm...</p><p>Lewa's eyes teared up for the first time in years. He wasn't one to cry easily.</p><p>Gali: Don't, Lewa. I know you didn't mean this to happen like this. You didn't think about how I'd feel. And that's the problem. I need to take a break, okay? I'm not saying it's over. We just need some space for a while. It'll be better for both of us for now.</p><p>Lewa just nodded as he look at the floor ashamed.</p><p>Gali: I'm sorry...I just can't love you right now....not after this.</p><p>With that, she got up and headed for the bathroom to fix herself up, leaving Lewa sitting alone in the library.</p><p>Back in the cafeteria, </p><p>Hahli: Sheesh...what's with all the drama?</p><p>Pohatu: I dunno...at least we still got each other though! </p><p>Hahli: You got that right, Poty!</p><p>She leaned over and hugged him tightly. She sat back up after a bit.</p><p>Hahli: Say...I wonder how Onua's doing...</p><p>Some where, in a hidden bunker under the school, Onua sits, strapped to a chair and gagged. A mysterious shadow sits in front of him. He can't make out who it is.</p><p>???: Welcome, Onua!</p><p>The mysterious person leaned forward. It was the principal!</p><p>Mr. Principal: I hear you've been practicing that dreaded spoon religion of yours again... </p><p> </p><p>End chapter 17.</p><p>What will happen next? Will Gali and Lewa ever get back together? Will they end up with someone else? What will happen to Onua? Stay tuned for more high school humor and drama in the next chapter of Mata Nui High School!</p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. "....."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kopaka sat behind his brand new desk. He was now officially a part of the school paper. He had his own section to put an article on what ever he felt like.<br/>On his desk sat a little gold strip with his name on it. To his left, a plaque was hung on the wall. It quoted the words he lived by, ".....".<br/>Now, what was he going to write his first article about? </p><p>Just then, Pohatu walked in. Kopaka had asked if Pohatu could be hired as an assistant journalist and the chief editor had graciously accepted. Now here he was, with his first bit of news or Kopaka.</p><p>Pohatu: Kopaka! I have a great idea for your first story!</p><p>Kopaka: ...?</p><p>Pohatu: There's this new psychic in town that offers free readings to the students!</p><p>Kopaka: ...!</p><p>Pohatu: Right. What do ya say? Should we go for it?</p><p>Kopaka: ....</p><p>Pohatu: Alright! I'll grab a pencil and notepad and we can be on our way!</p><p>Later, </p><p>Pohatu: This looks like the place! Let's go inside!</p><p>The two walked inside and saw Gorast gazing into her crystal ball. She looked up as they entered.</p><p>Gorast: Greetings, Toa! Have you traveled a vast journey to reach Madame Gorast?</p><p>The two young Toa looked at each other and then back at Gorast.</p><p>Pohatu: Well...we came from the high school across the street if that counts.</p><p>Gorast: Oh...well good enough. So what can I help you with today?</p><p>Pohatu: We're here to write a story in the school paper about you.</p><p>Gorast: Ah! Madame Gorast has gained some popularity in these parts I see. So where would you like to start?</p><p>Pohatu: Well...what do you think, Kopaka?</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Gorast: You'd like me to give a demonstration? For you to write about a first hand experience? That's a good idea. What would you like to know first?</p><p>Kopaka: ....?</p><p>Gorast: You want me to guess what you're thinking? Alright....clear your mind...pick one thought to think deeply upon and then I'll tell you what it is that you're thinking.</p><p>Kopaka nodded and then concentrated. Gorast put her four hands to her head and a look of deep concentration broke across her face.</p><p>Gorast: You're...thinking...of....somethiiing.... I got it!</p><p>Pohatu and Kopaka looked up at her, waiting to hear whether she had correctly read Kopaka's mind or not.</p><p>Gorast: You were thinking, "......", right?</p><p>Kopaka: ...!</p><p>Pohatu: She was right? That's amazing!</p><p>Kopaka: ....</p><p>Pohatu: Don't worry, I'm writing this all down. We're gonna have an excellent story for tomorrow's paper, I can promise you that!</p><p>Meanwhile, at the local Gamestart in the mall of Mata Nui, Lewa was casually browsing the games when Macku walked up to him.</p><p>Macku: I heard what happened earlier today....and..well, I'm sorry.</p><p>Lewa: Thanks, Macku. Don't worry-fret about it.</p><p>Macku: What'cha doin'?</p><p>Lewa: Just find-looking for a game to play and take my mind off of things right now.</p><p>Macku: I have another solution to all of this.</p><p>Lewa: Yeah? What's that?</p><p>Macku: We could go out for a while...just until you get over things y'know.</p><p>Lewa: Ha..heh...ah..um, that's really nice of you, Macku, but I'll be alright.</p><p>Macku: Well okay, but it's <em>your</em> loss.</p><p>Later that night, outside of Gali's house, </p><p>Tahu: This was so much easier when Pohatu was here to help me....</p><p>Tahu silently crept over to Gali's front window and looked inside. Sitting on the couch he saw Gali sitting with Takanuva. It looked like Takanuva was comforting her.</p><p>Takanuva: Don't worry, Gali. I'm here for you while you go through this hard time.</p><p>Gali: Thanks, Taka....it's just...Lewa's been a good friend of mine in high school...and even though we had only recently met..it felt so...meant to be.</p><p>Takanuva: Well, let's take your mind off of him right now and work on our homework.</p><p>Takanuva grabbed her hand as he brought out his school books. Gali looked up at him and smiled.</p><p>Gali: Okay!</p><p>Takanuva: I was having trouble with lesson 4,582 in our history books. The part about the Toa Hagah. I keep forgetting the name of the very first Toa that ever lived.</p><p>Gali: Oh you mean Gar-Boolsablork?</p><p>Takanuva: Ahh...yeah! That guy! Hey how'd you remember that so easily?</p><p>Gali: History's always been one of my better subjects! ^_^</p><p>Just then Tahu slipped and crashed through the window. Takanuva and Gali jumped as they saw the Toa of fire fall into the room.</p><p>Tahu: Uh...heh heh... Hi, guys! Ehh..what's happening? Eh heh heh heh....</p><p>Gali: Tahu...?</p><p>As Tahu tried to get up his foot got caught on the window sill and fell down onto his face, momentarily losing control of his powers and accidentally launching a huge rocket of flame into the ceiling, causing part the top floor to come crashing down on top of him.</p><p>Gali and Takanuva: </p><p>Tahu slowly climbed out of the rubble and grinned with a few of his imaginary teeth missing.</p><p>Tahu: I was just here to..ehh..inspect your....house. Well everything looks..sorta normal here. Guess I'll be on my way!</p><p>With that he turned around, headed for the window, tripped, and flipped out the window...landing with a thud outside.</p><p>Takanuva: So...back to that history problem...</p><p>Gali: O_o</p><p>Meanwhile, underneath the school, </p><p>Mr. Principal: Tell me! Why do you continue to harm the other students by continuously practicing your religious ways!?!</p><p>Onua: I don't think this is legal...I'm..I..uh...I demand to talk to a lawyer!</p><p>Mr. Principal: It'll do you no good, Onua. Once you're on school grounds...</p><p>A twisted sadistic grin spread across the principal's face. </p><p>Mr. Principal: You play by our rules. </p><p>Over at Kopaka's house, Kopaka had just finished typing up the last of his story for the school paper and he was going over it with Pohatu.</p><p>Kopaka: .... </p><p>Just then they heard Kopaka's dad yelling up to them.</p><p>Kopaka's Dad: .....!</p><p>Kopaka: ......!</p><p>Pohatu: If I have to go, it's fine, we can finish going over this tomorrow.</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Pohatu: You sure?</p><p>Kopaka's Dad: .....!</p><p>Kopaka: ........!</p><p>Kopaka's Dad: <strong>...........!!</strong></p><p>Kopaka: o_o</p><p>Pohatu: I think I'd better go.....</p><p>Kopaka just nodded as Pohatu got up to leave.</p><p>After Pohatu left, Kopaka got his things put away, got ready for bed, and then got into his nice warm bed. Tomorrow would be a great day. Tomorrow he'd make a name for himself!</p><p> </p><p>End chapter 18.</p><p>How will Onua get out of his current situation? Why does Pohatu always work for someone? Will Gali and Lewa ever work things out or get over what happened? Why are Toa taking psychic advice from a Makuta? That last one, I don't know, but for the rest, continue reading to find out!</p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. "The Sleepover"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school was having a sleep over. All the students were going to stay the night, do extra credit activities, roast marshmallows, and just have a good time. <br/>As all the students were busy talking and setting their tents and things up, the principal walked up to a small stage, that had been set up for the occasion, and turned on a microphone. <br/> <br/>Mr. Principal: Good evening, students of Mata Nui High! I hope everyone is enjoying themselves so far! <br/> <br/>Inside his mind were quite different thoughts than what he said however....he wished they all had 86 hours of homework to do while they were here, but...he had his job to do, and he would do it right. <br/> <br/>Mr. Principal: We're almost done preparing all the educational and fun activities and games that you'll be able to participate in tonight and I can promise you all one thing! That tonight's gonna be a good night...tonight's gonna be a good good niiiight. <br/> <br/>The students all cheered. They had never been happy to hear anything their principal had to say until now. <br/> <br/>Mr Principal: Now finish setting up your tents and, when you're done, head over to where Whenua is. <br/> <br/>After his speech, the principal stepped down from the stage and quietly made his way to a secret doorway that led beneath the school. He opened it, slowly went inside (making sure no one saw him), and closed it softly behind him. Little did he know though, someone was watching him. <br/> <br/>Soon the students were all done and they all headed over to their gym teacher, Whenua. He was standing next to a bucket filled with ferociously hungry little rahi scorpions. Lewa walked up and looked into the bucket. <br/> <br/>Lewa: Uhhh... Are we supposed to reach in here for something? <br/> <br/>Whenua: Yup! This here is a game of danger and excitement! You have to fish your hand around inside here until you find a pearl. Care to try your luck? <br/> <br/>Lewa: Uhh.....n-no, not really... <br/> <br/>Tahu: Step aside, scaredy-<a href="http://images.wikia.com/bionicle/images/1/19/150px-Husi_Set.png">husi</a>! Let a <em>real</em> Toa have a try! <br/> <br/>Tahu stepped over and looked into the bucket. The little scorpions frantically started running around as he approached. <br/> <br/>Tahu: Well...they <em>look</em> friendly enough... <br/> <br/>A crowd slowly began to form around Tahu. Almost all the students had gathered to watch Tahu search for the pearl in the deadly bucket. He started to reach into the bucket slowly, but he was suddenly stopped by Whenua, who had reached over and grabbed Tahu by his wrist. <br/> <br/>Whenua: It costs five widgets to play. <br/> <br/>Tahu: What!? You're <em>CHARGING</em> us to play the school games tonight!?!? <br/> <br/>Whenua: Five widgets, buddy. C'mon...it's for a good cause...for the school! <br/> <br/>Tahu: No way! <br/> <br/>Kongu: What's the matter, Tahu? You aren't <strong>chicken</strong> are you? <br/> <br/>Tahu: No...ha ha...what would give you <em>that</em> idea? <br/> <br/>He reached deep into his imaginary pockets and brought out six widgets. He put one back and payed the rest to Whenua, who happily dropped them into his own pocket. <br/> <br/>Tahu: Hey! I thought that was for the school! <br/> <br/>Whenua: Err..it uh.. is! I just don't have anything to put it in so I'm keeping it here until I can give it to the school collection box. <br/> <br/>Tahu: Riiiight... &lt;_&lt; <br/> <br/>Tahu slowly brought his hands back to the bucket. He took a deep breath then plunged his hands into the cold water. He started swishing his hands around searching for something small and round like a pearl. <br/> <br/>Tahu: Hey! This isn't so bad! <br/> <br/>Suddenly he felt a sting go through his hand. He felt five more. Then ten. He fake grinned at everyone. A painful look on his face. <br/> <br/>Tahu: Nnnggg!! This is actually pretty- Aaahhhh!!! p-pretty easy! <br/> <br/>But after eight more stings he ripped his hands out of the water screaming in pain. <br/> <br/>Tahu: Aaaahhhhhh!!! Ouch...Oh, Mata NUI that hurts! <br/> <br/>The other students laughed, but stopped as Tahu turned and looked at them with the most evil glare ever seen. He then looked back at Whenua. <br/> <br/>Tahu: I searched every inch of that thing! There wasn't a single pearl in there! <br/> <br/>Whenua laughed and waited for the other students to stop laughing before he spoke. <br/> <br/>Whenua: Just because the game is to find a pearl in the bucket...doesn't mean I actually put one in there! Ahahahahahaaa!!! <br/> <br/>Tahu: Why you!!! <br/> <br/>Tahu started to reach for Whenua. Whenua suddenly looked serious. <br/> <br/>Whenua: Hey! You better watch it, kid! Any violence and I'll send you right to the principal! <br/> <br/>Tahu: What about all the scorpion stings!?!? I got like twenty-six! <br/> <br/>Whenua: Twenty-four to be exact. <br/> <br/>Tahu: You were counting!?? <br/> <br/>Whenua: I have the scorpions hooked up to a little hit counter. So I know how many stings a student can take before he gives up. You lasted pretty good. <br/> <br/>Tahu: Well what about the stings still!??! Don't I needa go to the hospital or something!?!? <br/> <br/>Whenua: Relax...I had the de-poisoned. <br/> <br/>Tahu: De-poisoned!? Is that even a word? Is that even possible!??! <br/> <br/>Whenua: Run along and play something else, will you? You're ruining my business. <br/> <br/>With that, Whenua pushed Tahu aside and let the next kid in line come up. <br/> <br/>Tahu: This is stupid.... <br/> <br/>He looked over and saw Lewa snickering. <br/> <br/>Tahu: What're <em>you</em> laughing at? <br/> <br/>Lewa: Let a <em>real</em> Toa try it huh? Well was it fun? <br/> <br/>Tahu: Shut, Lewa. Just shut up... <br/> <br/>Tahu stalked off leaving a few students still laughing.  <br/> <br/>After Tahu walked away, Lewa looked around to see if he could see Gali anywhere. After looking around for a few moments he spotted her standing and talking with Takanuva over by the outside drinking fountain. She was laughing and looked like she was having a good time. Boy...he sure screwed up this time. How could he be so stupid? He should have just let things be. He was finally happy...happier than he had ever been...but no. He had to go and mess everything up. <br/> <br/>Meanwhile, underneath the school,  <br/> <br/>Mr. Principal: DRINK IT!!!! <br/> <br/>Onua: NO!!!! <br/> <br/>Mr. Principal: Drink it now!!! <br/> <br/>Onua; I HATE cranberry juice!!! <br/> <br/>Just then the principal thought he heard something. <br/> <br/>Mr. Principal: Shhh!!! <br/> <br/>Onua: You can't make me drink it!!! <br/> <br/>Mr. Principal: You don't have to drink it!! Just shut up!!! <br/> <br/>Onua shut his mouth and sat there feeling very relieved. Mr. Principal quietly stepped over to the closed door that separated the dark room from and underground hallway that led up above the ground. He pressed his imaginary ear up against the door and listened. He had the strange feeling someone was yelling at him through the door but he couldn't hear anything.  <br/> <br/>Voice from outside the door: ....!! <br/> <br/>The door suddenly started to feel very cold and he had to quickly take his ear off the door before it froze against it. Just then the door burst down, falling to the ground, and sending the principal flying across the room and falling against the wall. <br/> <br/>Onua: Kopaka!! <br/> <br/>Kopaka grinned and winked heroically at Onua. A sparkle appearing for a second on his teeth. <br/> <br/>Onua: Hurry up! You gotta get me outta here! <br/> <br/>They glanced over at the principal. He was knocked unconscious sitting against the wall. Kopaka came over and quickly untied Onua. <br/> <br/>Onua: I was afraid no one would come for me! <br/> <br/>Kopaka: ..... <br/> <br/>Onua: Well, I guess it's time to go home, eh? <br/> <br/>Kopaka: ...... <br/> <br/>Onua: A school sleep over? Oh, okay. I guess I'll stay here with you guys. <br/> <br/>Not much later, Kopaka and Onua joined everyone else outside. They went over and talked with Pohatu. Hahli was there too. Kopaka eventually slipped off by himself however. <br/> <br/>Onua: He never sticks around long does he? <br/> <br/>Pohatu: Nope...guess he's just a solitary dude. <br/> <br/>Onua: Yeah...but he's one heck of a friend. <br/> <br/>Eventually all the games were over and it was time for everyone to get to sleep. Everyone gathered there things together, brushed their teeth that didn't exist, and snuggled into the sleeping bags. Soon everyone was asleep. <br/> <br/>--------------------------------------------------- <br/> <br/>Tahu walked over to Onua and sat down by him. <br/> <br/>Tahu: Where've ya been? Haven't seen you since the school security dragged you off. <br/> <br/>Onua: Ugh...the principal was keeping me in the basement of the school interrogating me!! It was horrible! But then...Kopaka came and saved me! If it wasn't for him...I'd be a goner... <br/> <br/>Tahu: Is that so... <br/> <br/>Just then someone walked up behind them. <br/> <br/>????: Yep...I got there just in time. <br/> <br/>Tahu turned around quickly and saw Kopaka standing behind him. <br/> <br/>Tahu: Kopaka!??! <br/> <br/>Kopaka: Yeah..? <br/> <br/>Tahu: You can talk!?!??! O_o <br/> <br/>Kopaka: Of course I can. Don't you think someone as intelligent as me could easily be able to pronounce the simple sounds that you all call "words" quite easily? <br/> <br/>Tahu: o_o <br/> <br/>--------------------------------------------------- <br/> <br/>Tahu sat straight up as he woke up screaming. He looked around him. Everyone was sleeping, except for Pohatu who woke up from Tahu screaming and was looking over at him. It was just a dream. Pohatu stared over at Tahu. <br/> <br/>Tahu: Holy coats! I just had the most messed up nightmare EVER! <br/> <br/>Pohatu: What was it about....? <br/> <br/>Tahu: Kopaka was TALKING! <br/> <br/>Pohatu: ...you woke up screaming from <em>that</em>? <br/> <br/>Tahu looked around nervously. <br/> <br/>Tahu: Well uh....there was also this huge monster with razor sharp teeth that kept calling my name and was about to eat me and my family before I woke up... eh heh heh heh... <br/> <br/>Pohatu just rolled his eyes and rolled back over to go back to sleep. Tahu looked around, still making sure he was awake. As soon as he was satisfied that everyone was sleeping and everything was normal, he laid back down and fell back to sleep. <br/> <br/>Not far away, Lewa lay awake thinking. He looked over at Gali sleeping a couple sleeping bags down from him. Maybe tomorrow he'd talk to her. Try and make everything right. <br/> <br/>The next morning, as everyone was busy picking their things up and getting everything ready for when they went home that night, Lewa walked over to Gali, who he saw struggling with her things. <br/> <br/>Lewa: Need some assistance-help? <br/> <br/>Gali: No...I can get it. <br/> <br/>Lewa: You sure? I mean I'm perfectly- <br/> <br/>Gali: Lewa. If there's something you have to say, just say it. <br/> <br/>Lewa took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. He'd just say what he felt. If she still wanted nothing to do with him after that, then he'd leave well enough alone. <br/> <br/>Lewa: Gali...I love you. <br/> <br/>Gali rolled her eyes and stood up, about to say something, but Lewa spoke first. <br/> <br/>Lewa: I understand-know that probably doesn't mean much to you after the stuff-things I've done...but I mean it. I've never cared for anyone more...never loved anyone more...I've never missed anyone more. Gali. You are my best friend in the whole world. I would do anything for you. <br/> <br/>Lewa glanced around as he saw a crowd of students gathering around them. He also saw Kongu attempting to get a Klondike bar out of his ear. How it got there he didn't know, but he just tried to ignore it and continued. <br/> <br/>Lewa: Gali...can you forgive me? I don't care how long it takes to work things out again. I just need you. I want you to be there with me for the rest of my life. <br/> <br/>He looked down and prepared to leave. He figured that anything he said would be pointless anyway. She wouldn't change her mind. He started to walk back to his things. <br/> <br/>Gali: L-Lewa? <br/> <br/>He stopped and turned around. <br/> <br/>Lewa: Yeah? <br/> <br/>Tears filled Gali's eyes as she looked at him. <br/> <br/>Gali: I do too. I want you to be the one that I live the rest of my life with. <br/> <br/>Lewa could barely believe what he was hearing. In fact, he could barely contain himself. He wondered if everyone felt like jumping around in eighty circles after a girl told him that. Then he remembered that he forgot to take his pills this morning and figured that was why. <br/> <br/>Lewa: I love you, Gali. I'm sorry. <br/> <br/>Gali had never been so full of joy in her life. She couldn't believe Lewa had said such kind and beautiful things in front of so many people. She just wanted to run over and wrap her arms around him and just sit there hugging him. Holding him in her arms. So that's exactly what she did. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly and not letting go. Lewa reached up awkwardly and wrapped his arms around her too. Holding her tightly in his arms. <br/> <br/>Gali: I love you too, Lewa...and..it's okay. <br/> <br/>Everyone around them suddenly started clapping and cheering. Gali suddenly brought her face up out of Lewa's chest and they both blushed super deep. <br/> <br/>Lewa: Should we stop? <br/> <br/>Gali giggled and looked up into Lewa's face. <br/> <br/>Gali: I don't mind. Actually...I feel like I'm walking on air right now... ^_^ <br/> <br/>Lewa: Actually... <br/> <br/>Lewa looked down. <br/> <br/>Lewa: That's because we are... <br/> <br/>Gali looked down too and saw that they were floating a bit above the ground, because of Lewa's levitation powers. She just giggled happily and laid her had back against Lewa. <br/> <br/>Gali: I wish this moment could last forever. <br/> <br/>Not far away, Tahu and Kopaka stood there watching. <br/> <br/>Tahu: This really doesn't make any sense. Even when I'm <em>not</em> the bad guy he gets the girl....life sucks. <br/> <br/>Kopaka: ..... <br/> <br/>Tahu: Yeah....let's just head to class. The sun's starting to come up.... <br/> <br/>The two opposites headed off to class together. All the other students soon followed, leaving Lewa and Gali alone, standing in the school parking lot together.</p><p> </p><p>End chapter 19.</p><p>Lewa and Gali are happily back together again!</p><p>What will happen next time at this crazy high school? Stick around yet some more and you'll find out!</p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. "Silence is White"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kopaka walked through the halls of Mata Nui High. All around him people were rushing to class, to their lockers, or somewhere else. The halls were filled with the endless sounds of people talking. The annoying sound of what everyone called, "speaking". The sounds called "speech" produced from a living being's mouth appalled Kopaka. Just then, Kopaka heard someone running up behind him and calling his name. He turned to see Pohatu running up to him. <br/> <br/>Pohatu: Kopaka! I got a new story idea for the school paper! <br/> <br/>Kopaka: .... <br/> <br/>Pohatu: Oh right. Sorry. Let's wait until we're in the privacy of the newspaper office. <br/> <br/>The two walked off together, heading for the school's newspaper office. <br/> <br/>Meanwhile, Lewa, Gali, and Onua were all talking by the lockers. <br/> <br/>Lewa: So the principal had you held under the school? <br/> <br/>A shudder ran up Onua's back. <br/> <br/>Onua: Yeah..it was horrible....and the worst part was when he tried to make me drink cranberry juice... <br/> <br/>Gali: That's horrible! How could he <em>do</em> such a thing!? <br/> <br/>Lewa: Shouldn't he be arrested for doing something like that? <br/> <br/>Onua: I dunno....I guess, but I'm too afraid to report him...I don't know what he'd do to me... o_o <br/> <br/>In the school paper's office,  <br/> <br/>Pohatu: Think of it! A story about the strange world of girls! I mean hey, the majority of students here are guys anyway. We'd get a TON of new readers! <br/> <br/>Kopaka: .....? <br/> <br/>Pohatu: How do I know that most of them are guy...? Easy, only the blue ones are girls. All the rest are guys. <br/> <br/>Kopaka: .... <br/> <br/>Pohatu: So you like it? <br/> <br/>Kopaka: ..... <br/> <br/>Pohatu: Awww....alright. I guess you already have an idea for an article then? <br/> <br/>Kopaka: ... <br/> <br/>Pohatu: Awesome. Well, good luck! <br/> <br/>Pohatu left the room and Kopaka started gathering some note paper and a pencil before heading out for a day of interviewing and hunting for information. <br/> <br/>Back by the lockers,  <br/> <br/>Lewa: Well, I'm gonna go to the bathroom before our next class. Be back in a bit. <br/> <br/>Gali: Okay. <br/> <br/>Lewa walked off to the guys' bathroom and walked in. Inside he found Tahu standing by the sinks looking into the mirror. <br/> <br/>Lewa: Hey-hi, Tahu. What's up-down? <br/> <br/>Tahu continued to look into the mirror as he answered. At the moment he actually wasn't focused on his extreme anger and hatred for Lewa. <br/> <br/>Tahu: Nothing really....just realized that I'm going to graduate this year. <br/> <br/>Lewa walked over and joined Tahu by the sink. <br/> <br/>Lewa: Wow...you're right. And so will Kopaka.... Then I'll be graduating next year along with Pohatu and Gali. <br/> <br/>Tahu: But Gali's only 16...and she'll only be 17 next year. <br/> <br/>Lewa: It's because of where her birthday is. <br/> <br/>Tahu: Oh... Anyway, I was just thought of having a graduation party.... Would you come to my graduation party? If I had one that is. <br/> <br/>Lewa: No. <br/> <br/>Tahu: What!? Why not!??!?! <br/> <br/>Lewa: Why should I? <br/> <br/>Tahu: Um...well because....because...uh.. because Gali's coming! <br/> <br/>Lewa: She is...? <br/> <br/>Tahu: Of course! <br/> <br/>Lewa: But I thought you spoke-said that you just thought of it now. How does she know? <br/> <br/>Tahu: Uh...just...stop asking stupid questions! <br/> <br/>Tahu stormed out of the bathroom. Lewa sighed and went back to what he originally came into the bathroom to do. <br/> <br/>Later that day, after school, Pohatu and Onua were walking home together. <br/> <br/>Onua: So how is it having a girl? <br/> <br/>Pohatu: Don't worry, Onua. I'm sure you'll find someone that's your type some day. <br/> <br/>Onua: I also need to make some money to pay for a new set of spoons... <br/> <br/>As the two walked together, they started to pass a wall to their right and Onua got an idea. <br/> <br/>Onua: Hey, Pohatu. <br/> <br/>Pohatu: Yeah? <br/> <br/>Onua: How much would you pay me if I could walk on this wall? <br/> <br/>Pohatu: Onua...don't be stupid. You can't walk on walls. <br/> <br/>Onua: But just suppose I could. How much would you pay me? <br/> <br/>Pohatu: *sigh* I dunno....10 widgets. <br/> <br/>Onua: Okay! Do you bet me 10 widgets that I couldn't walk on this wall? <br/> <br/>Pohatu: &lt;_&lt; Sure. <br/> <br/>Onua carefully climbed up on top of the wall and started walking on it. <br/> <br/>Onua: Pay up, buddy! <br/> <br/>Pohatu rolled his eyes as he dug into his imaginary pockets and brought out 10 widgets. <br/> <br/>Meanwhile, Kopaka stood talking with (or attempting to talk with) Tahu outside of the school building. <br/> <br/>Kopaka: ....? <br/> <br/>Tahu: Y'know...I really hate trying to talk to you... <br/> <br/>Kopaka: .... <br/> <br/>Tahu: I can't understand a single stupid thing you're saying!!! <br/> <br/>Kopaka sighed and shook his head. <br/> <br/>Tahu: Hold on... <br/> <br/>Tahu walked over and grabbed Macku to translate. <br/> <br/>Tahu: Tell me what he's saying. <br/> <br/>Macku: Okay...b-but I kinda need to go... <br/> <br/>Tahu: What ever you need to do can wait. THIS is more important!!! <br/> <br/>Macku: o.o <br/> <br/>Kopaka: .....? <br/> <br/>Macku: He's asking you what it's like to be an annoying loud mouthed stuck up bully. <br/> <br/>Tahu: Well actually it's kind of.... hey! Why you!!! <br/> <br/>Kopaka ran off with Tahu not far behind him. Macku then turned and started walking back toward her house when Lewa walked up along with her and started talking to her. <br/> <br/>Lewa: Hey-hi, Macku! <br/> <br/>Macku: ...hello, Lewa. <br/> <br/>Lewa was in shock. This was the first time he had ever heard Macku talk to him without being overly excited and ready to tackle him in a huge hug. <br/> <br/>Lewa: Is something wrong? <br/> <br/>Macku blushed slightly and looked around kind of nervously. <br/> <br/>Macku: Hey, Lewa, I'm kinda in a hurry, mind if I just run ahead? <br/> <br/>Lewa: Uuhh...sure, I don't mind. <br/> <br/>Macku quickly thanked him and then ran inside her house that they just arrived at. As she threw open the door Lewa heard her yell something to her mother about needing the bathroom and to hurry up with her bath. Lewa chuckled to himself as he continued on to his house. Gali was gonna come over later at five.</p><p>Inside Macku's house, she realized what just happened. <br/> <br/>Macku: I can't <em>believe</em> I just threw away an opportunity to talk to Lewa! <br/> <br/>She smacked her head against the wall. She didn't realize how hard she smacked her head against the wall she fell against the bathroom door unconscious with her mom yelling from inside asking if she was alright.<br/> <br/>Over at Pohatu's house, Kopaka knocked on the door. Pohatu answered the door and was surprised to see Kopaka standing there. <br/> <br/>Kopaka: ....? <br/> <br/>Pohatu: You'd like to ask us some questions? Sure, why not? <br/> <br/>Kopaka: ..... <br/> <br/>Pohatu: Oh. You need to hide in my house while you ask them....? <br/> <br/>Kopaka: .... <br/> <br/>Pohatu: Tahu sure seems to wanna beat people up a lot. Well come on in. <br/> <br/>The two walked inside and sat down on Pohatu's couch. Hahli was sitting in his house as well, on a chair near by. <br/> <br/>Hahli: Hello, Kopaka! ^_^ <br/> <br/>Kopaka nodded at Hahli and then turned back to Pohatu. <br/> <br/>Kopaka: ....? <br/> <br/>Pohatu: Well, I find conversation between two or more people to be great for expressing different feelings and opinions, but on the other hand, sometimes no words are needed to express the way you feel to someone. <br/> <br/>Kopaka jotted some notes down on his paper. <br/> <br/>Kopaka: .....? <br/> <br/>Pohatu: How is that related to what you're writing about? <br/> <br/>Kopaka: ...... <br/> <br/>Pohatu: Fine....I...do... &lt;.&lt; <br/> <br/>Kopaka: O_O <br/> <br/>Pohatu: Hey! <em>Y</em><em>ou</em> asked! <br/> <br/>Later, at Lewa's house,  <br/> <br/>Gali: So I like totally found the perfect place for you to work! <br/> <br/>Lewa: Really? Where? <br/> <br/>Gali: The Mata Nui Times is hiring for paper routes! And I hear they're offering a really good salary because all their old paper deliverers quit! <br/> <br/>Lewa: Why'd that quit? <br/> <br/>Gali: Something to do with something like pretty lame like being over worked. You should like tooootally check it out though y'know? <br/> <br/>Lewa: Alright-kay. <br/> <br/>Gali: I'll go with you if you wanna go apply right now. <br/> <br/>Lewa: Well...alright. Let's go-leave then! <br/> <br/>The two set off together to see if Lewa could get the job.  <br/> <br/>Meanwhile, Kopaka had just finished typing up his paper at the school office, which the school allowed him to use for typing up his paper. He handed to Pohatu, who was there too, as he took a sip of coffee. <br/> <br/>Kopaka: .... <br/> <br/>Pohatu: Alright, let me see how it is. <br/> <br/><span class="u">Communication</span><br/> <br/><em>"It is a well known fact that most people use "speech" to communicate with one another. There is, however, a superior tactic to go about this. </em><br/><em>What might this be you ask? The answer is simple. "Silence". You've all heard the term, "Silence is golden.", but how many of you realize the true meaning of that statement? Not many.  </em><br/><em>It definately doesn't mean something stupid like the fact that being quiet is great. While that is definitely true, the real meaning is that communicating through silence is far superior to speech. I suggest that all of you uneducated folks absorb this very important lesson to life.  </em><br/><em>Many of life's problems could be solved. For example, if you find yourself one who gets into a larger than normal amount of trouble in the classroom, you can use the simple silence to speak to all who surround you. </em><br/><em>There is, however, a dilemma in the current days in which we live. Many of he people today, understand the silent way of communication, unless you are a certain ignorant Toa of fire or a moronic principal. </em><br/><em>The truth is, silence is just plain better and more efficient to use than the energy draining way of communicating through speech."</em><br/> <br/>After reading it through a few times, Pohatu looked up at Kopaka. <br/> <br/>Pohatu: Uuuhh....I think this is a little bias and rude, don't you? Not to mention that if the principal read it you'd most likely get into trouble. <br/> <br/>Kopaka: ....? <br/> <br/>Pohatu: Good point...I guess most news is pretty one sided these days...but should we really go along with that? <br/> <br/>Kopaka: ....... <br/> <br/>Pohatu: Exactly. <br/> <br/>Kopaka: .... <br/> <br/>Pohatu: It's okay. I've got time. I'll wait while you type up a new one. <br/> <br/>Over at the Mata Nui Times newspaper office,  <br/> <br/>Lewa: Hi I'm here to- <br/> <br/>Newspaper Manager: You're hired! Welcome to the team! <br/> <br/>Lewa: Wow...th-thanks! <br/> <br/>Newspaper Manager: Sure! No problem! See you at four tomorrow morning! <br/> <br/>Lewa: Uh...okay! I'll be here! <br/> <br/>Lewa walked outside to where Gali was waiting. <br/> <br/>Lewa: I got the job! <br/> <br/>Gali: *squeal* Alright! <br/> <br/>She ran over and hugged him tight. <br/> <br/>Gali: This is so exciting! You're gonna be the first one of us to get a job! <br/> <br/>Back at the school, Kopaka finished his second paper. He took it out of the typewriter and handed it to Pohatu. <br/> <br/><span class="u">Communication</span><br/> <br/><em>"It is a well known fact that most people use "speech" to communicate with one another. There is, however, an alternate way to communicate with others. </em><br/><em>What might this be you ask? The answer is simple. "Silence". We all have our own ways of communicating. For the ones who cannot hear, we have invented sign language. No matter what you use though, the point is, no one way of communication is superior to the other. Sure they all have their advantages, but when you get down to it, they all serve the same purpose and they all do it well. I believe this very important lesson in life.  </em><br/><em>Many of life's problems could be solved if we just accepted each other for who we are. Accepted how others speak and, even though some of us might (with no excuse) be able to understand the way a person might speak, we shouldn't get mad or annoyed, but perhaps try to understand them instead. </em><br/><em>The truth is, even though the majority of people communicate through speech, there are many ways to communicate to one another. Many of them are just as good, if not better (like silence), than speaking with your mouth."</em><br/> <br/>Pohatu handed the paper back to Kopaka after reading the whole thing. Kopaka held it up to read over it again himself as he took a sip of his coffee. <br/> <br/>Pohatu: That is a LOT better. Nice job, man. <br/> <br/>Kopaka:   <br/> <br/>The next morning, at 4:00 A.M., Lewa walked into the newspaper office. The manager looked up at him. <br/> <br/>Manager: Hey, bud! What's your name again? <br/> <br/>Lewa: It's- <br/> <br/>Manager: Great, I'll just call you "Green". <br/> <br/>Lewa: Hey that's kinda- <br/> <br/>Manager: Sorry, Green, we'll talk later, right now you gotta get these papers out to the huts. <br/> <br/>Lewa: But...it shouldn't take me <em>that</em> long should it? What's my route? <br/> <br/>The manager laughed as if he had just asked a stupid question. <br/> <br/>Manager: You're a funny one. Stop screwing around and take the papers already. Oh, and here's a map of all the people's houses. (who are subscribed of course) <br/> <br/>Lewa took the paper and looked at it. His eyes widened and he looked back up at the manager. <br/> <br/>Lewa: My route is the <em>whole</em> island of Mata Nui!?!?!? <br/> <br/>Manager: Listen, kid, you're the only paper-Toa we got, so you can't be slackin'. Now, if there's nothing else you need, run along. <br/> <br/>Lewa turned and headed for the door. <br/> <br/>Manager: Oh wait! One more thing! <br/> <br/>Lewa turned around and looked at him. <br/> <br/>Manager: I have these pills to give you so you can stay awake and have more energy. <br/> <br/>Lewa just groaned as he grabbed the pills and left to deliver the papers.</p><p> </p><p>End of chapter 20.</p><p>How will Lewa's paper route turn out? Will Tahu ever understand Kopaka? Will Macku ever find someone her own age to obsess over? Continue reading this juvenile comedy to find out!</p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. "The Paper Route"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lewa slowly walked along the trails that ran along the outskirts of Le-Koro. His back ached and his feet felt like they had fallen off fifty miles back. Just when he was about to give up and throw all the papers into a giant lava pit once he reached Ta-Koro, he saw a little figure slowly emerging from the jungle.<br/> <br/>Lewa: Hey! What-who are you!<br/> <br/>Wise Turaga: I am an ancient Turaga here to teach you the ways of the Paper Toa.<br/> <br/>Lewa: But....the only Turaga are the six Turaga of our villages and other ones that I haven't learned about until Metru Nui is revealed!<br/> <br/>Wise Turaga: </p><p>The wise Turaga looked around and then stood up on the tip of his toes to whisper close to Lewa.<br/> <br/>Wise Turaga: There once was an ancient Koro named Pa-Koro. It was the great city of paper! Everything was built out of paper. We lived happily and peacefully...until one day, people decided to go "green"...<br/> <br/>Lewa: Hey! What's wrong with being green?!? </p><p>Wise Turaga: Not that kind of green. Everyone decided that we used up too much of the resources on Mata Nui...so they took all of our homes, statues, money, everything that was made out of paper, and....and...<br/> <br/>Lewa: And what!?!?<br/> <br/>Wise Turaga: RECYCLED IT! </p><p>Lewa: How could they DO such a thing!?!?<br/> <br/>Wise Turaga: I don't know...but you have to have a heart of stone to do something so cold...<br/> <br/>Lewa: Kopaka....<br/> <br/>Wise Turaga: No...I don't think it was Kopaka...<br/> <br/>Lewa: Anyway, what are these "ancient ways" you're here to teach me?<br/> <br/>Wise Turaga: Long ago, there was a Toa much like you....well, not much like you...but he was a little bit. Anyway, he had the power to control the wind.<br/> <br/>Lewa: JUST LIKE ME!!!<br/> <br/>Wise Turaga: Yes....just like you. Anyway, as he delivered the paper every day...it got harder and harder for him to do it. He was reaching the age that most Toa pass away.<br/> <br/>Lewa: Which is never.... <br/> <br/>Wise Turaga: Actually once a Toa reaches a certain age...it is the duty of all Turaga to plan an assassination so as to make sure that new Toa have an oppurtunity to save the world...or at least an island.<br/> <br/>Lewa: </p><p>Wise Turaga: As I was saying....he needed something to make his deliveries easier. So, he tapped into his deepest and mightiest wind powers, and sent each paper flying directly to the residence that it was meant for. All at the same time with millions of powerful separate gusts of wind.<br/> <br/>Lewa: That's amazing!<br/> <br/>Wise Turaga: So you must try this yourself, young Toa. Or you'll never get all these papers delivered on time....<br/> <br/>Lewa: But how!?<br/> <br/>Wise Turaga: That....is for you, and you alone, to find out.<br/> <br/>And with that, the Turaga was gone. Lewa stood there stunned, not knowing what to do. How in the several universes, that the Great Beings created, could he find such power within himself? He thought about what gives him the most strength....Gali came to mind. When he was with her, he felt like he could take on the world. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, raised his hands into the air, and prepared to launch all his papers to their intended destinations.<br/> <br/>Lewa: Wind fly!<br/> <br/>Suddenly a huge gust of wind raised from the ground and threw Lewa and all the paper into the air. Just as suddenly as they had been brought up though, they all fell back down....into a pond of water that sat a few feet from the trail.<br/> <br/>Lewa: Oh no! All the paper is gonna be wet-soaked!<br/> <br/>Lewa thought to himself. Maybe there was a way he could dry the paper off with his powers too...<br/> <br/>He dragged all the paper out of the pond and laid it all out across the grass. He stepped back and aimed his hands at the paper. He attempted to summon up a small breeze.<br/> <br/>Lewa: It's no use....I'm a failure with my ability-powers.<br/> <br/>Just then he felt cool air brush across his finger tips. Was that just his imagination or did he do that? He tried harder. Wind rushed around his hands, swirled about his body, and then ran down his arms and blew over his fingers across all the paper laying on the ground. He was doing it!<br/> <br/>Lewa: I'm doing it! I actually done-did it!<br/> <br/>As he got excited he didn't notice the winds picking up and soon pages of the paper were ripping off and flying away into the pond, over the trees, and in every direction. Lewa stopped and sighed.<br/> <br/>Lewa: This is gonna be a long day...<br/> <br/>Not far away, Gali watched from behind a tree. She giggled at Lewa. She really wanted to run out and try to help him, but she knew this was something he had to figure out on his own.<br/> </p><p><br/>End of chapter 21.</p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. "Growing Up"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lewa threw himself on top of his bed. It was finally the end of the longest and most tiring day he'd ever been through. BUT! He finally had started to develop very specific control over his powers. Exciting..but right now he was in no mood to be excited-happy. He passed out in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Lewa awoke the next morning sore. However something was different. He now knew what he should do. He knew he had to pursue the knowledge of his power...but to no longer let people like his boss at the news paper company push him around.</p><p>Later at school,</p><p>Gali: You quit?!??!</p><p>Lewa shut his locker, after grabbing the books he needed for his next classes, and turned to Gali.</p><p>Lewa: I'm not gonna be the one-only paper delivery Toa on the whole ground-island!! I think he just likes to take control-advantage of me anyway...</p><p>Gali: Well...I guess I can't argue with that. I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself. </p><p>Just then Onua and Pohatu came running up to them.</p><p>Onua and Pohatu: Guys!!</p><p>Lewa and Gali stared at them confused.</p><p>Lewa: What...?</p><p>Onua: We just got tickets to the "My Protodermis Romance" concert this weekend!</p><p>Pohatu: It's gonna be aaaHAWsome!</p><p>Onua: Duuuuude I knooooww!</p><p>Lewa and Gali just rolled their eyes as they all started to head to their classes. As they were about to enter the classroom Lewa spotted a Turaga he had never seen before speaking to Kopaka farther down the hallway. He wondered what that could be all about, but, before he could think too much about it, Gali grabbed him by the shirt collar that he doesn't have and pulled him into the classroom.</p><p>Onewa: Alright, class, today we're going to learn about the mathematical formulas used in the popular educational book, "50 Ways to Come Up With 0". Now...there IS going to be a test at the end of the week so listen up good and do your homework!</p><p><br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>Lewa was walking home thinking about everything he had learned in math class today, when he heard Gali running up calling his name.</p><p>Gali: Lewa! Lewa, wait up!!</p><p>Lewa turned and waited for Gali. She ran up, stopping to catch her breath, before continuing.</p><p>Gali: Did you hear?</p><p>Lewa: Listen-hear what?</p><p>Gali: About Kopaka. He's been accepted at the Metru Nui Institute for Higher Learning!</p><p>Lewa: What?? Is that who I saw talk-speaking with him earlier?</p><p>Gali: It must have been! Ohmygosh, this is so like...exciting! He's always been so smart! Aren't you excited for him too?? I never imagined any of us getting into a college like that!</p><p>Lewa: Hey, I could get into a university like that too if I wanted to! I'm pretty intelligent-smart.</p><p>Gali: Of course you are! I'm just saying...Kopaka's always been...that one super smart guy out of all of us. I see him getting a really good job and like everything like that...</p><p>Lewa: Hey, Gali...I hate to change the subject, but I'm having trouble with a couple problems in my homework.</p><p>Gali: Which ones?</p><p>Lewa: 0 x 24, 0 x 86 and 29,847 x 00</p><p>Gali: Uh...Lewa...</p><p>Meanwhile, at Pohatu's house,</p><p>Hahli: All you ever do now is work with Kopaka on that stupid school paper...you never have time for me anymore!</p><p>Pohatu: Okay...I'm sorry...I'll ask Kopaka if I can have more time with you instead of school and working all the time.</p><p>Hahli: It's too late, Pohatu....I've had enough of this lately...maybe it's just time for some space for a while.</p><p>Just then Pohatu's mom called up saying that Kopaka was here to see Pohatu. Pohatu just looked over at Hahli.</p><p>Hahli: That's it.</p><p>She got up and left slamming the door...which was opened right back up by Kopaka, who came in and sat down on the bed next to Pohatu.</p><p>Kopaka: ....</p><p>Pohatu: On Saturday??</p><p>Kopaka: ....</p><p>Pohatu: Can't we write the paper some other day? Why does it have to be Saturday?</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Pohatu: But the concert is Saturday!</p><p>Kopaka: ....</p><p>And with that Kopaka got up and left the room.</p><p>Pohatu: Well today's been great so far...</p><p>Pohatu's Mom: Pohatu! A package arrived for you!</p><p>Pohatu: Alright! It's probably the my new electric scooter!</p><p><br/>Over at Tahu's house,</p><p>Tahu: Darn it...none of these plans work well with just one person...I NEED to get Gali...but I'll never get anywhere without some chump to do my dirty work for me! Evil masters of planning need side kicks...go to guys who get the job done! Hmmmm...</p><p>Tahu's Mom: Tahu, your favorite Mickey Rahi and Donald Gukko Bird cartoon is coming on right now!</p><p>Tahu: Alright, Mom! Be right down!</p><p>Later that night, Hahli was over at Gali's house talking to her about her relationship with Pohatu.</p><p>Hahli: I just don't know anymore...he seems like such a good guy...but he never spends any time with me anymore...and he DOES have his history of helping Tahu try to break you and Lewa apart.</p><p>Gali: But I think he really does care about you, Hahli.</p><p>Hahli: Yeah..I don't know...I think we just need some space right now...anyway... Have you read that book everyone's been reading at school lately?</p><p>Gali: Which one??</p><p>Hahli: 50 Shades of the Toa.</p><p>Gali: Oooh! The one about how many different colors of Toa there are?</p><p>Hahli: Yeah!</p><p>Gali: No I haven't...isn't that kind of a suggestive book for everyone in school to be reading?? I mean it does talk about a lot of...well things about a Toa..and goes into pretty detailed talk about their gears and stuff too.</p><p>Hahli: Oh come on, Gali...you gotta have some fun once in a while! Don't always be such a good girl!</p><p>Gali: Haha...I guess...</p><p>Back at Pohatu's house, Pohatu was on the phone with Onua.</p><p>Pohatu: I dunno...things are pretty terrible right now.</p><p>Onua: I'll tell you what. Let's go out back and play with our pine cars...race them around the sidewalk a few times. That always makes you feel better!</p><p>Pohatu: Alright..I dunno if it will, but why not. But...hey! I gotta show you my new scooter first!</p><p>Onua: Okay! See you outside!</p><p>Later, after Pohatu grabbed his new scooter, they both met outside in the street.</p><p>Onua: Wow, that looks pretty cool!</p><p>Pohatu: Yeah! Wanna take it for a ride quick?</p><p>Onua: Really? Sure!</p><p>Pohatu handed the scooter over to Onua who got on and took off at an amazing 4.5 miles an hour.</p><p>Onua: Whoa! Holy Mata Nui this is fast!</p><p>Pohatu: I know! I can barely stay on it around the turns!</p><p>Onua: Let me try it..I'll bet I'm better! </p><p>Pohatu: Go for it- Hey! Onua, look out!</p><p>Before Onua could look, he bumped into someone and flew off the scooter, landing on his face. He quickly got up, straightened his mask, and then checked if the stranger was okay.</p><p>Onua: Hey, I'm really sorry! Are you alright?</p><p>????: Yeah I'm fine...thanks.</p><p>The stranger straightened his silk red bow tie.</p><p>Pohatu: Hey, nice bow tie! It looks pretty expensive.</p><p>????: Thanks. Bow ties are cool.</p><p>Then the stranger ran off, leaving Onua staring after him. Pohatu ran up behind him.</p><p>Pohatu: Hey, are you alright? Did you damage the scooter?</p><p>Onua: No I think it's okay...and I'm alright...who was that guy??</p><p>Pohatu: I don't know...but who cares? Let's make sure my scooter is alright!</p><p>That night, Lewa and Gali sat out on the edge of the wooden platform that Lewa's house sat on. Their legs dangled down and they had a perfect view of the stars through a gap in the trees.</p><p>Lewa: Hey, Gali...</p><p>Gali: Yeah, Lewa?</p><p>He looked over at her. Her head was back, looking up at all the stars. She looked stunning in the soft moonlight that was shining down through the leaves.</p><p>Lewa: Y'know...you look so pretty-bad in the moonlight...</p><p>Gali sat upright and looked at him.</p><p>Gali: What did you just say....?</p><p>Lewa: I meant adorable-ugly...I- I mean attractive-beautiful!</p><p>Gali: Oh, Lewa...you're so funny...yet sweet at the same time...I love you.</p><p>They leaned over and kissed.</p><p><em>"After all this time, Gali and I finally are happy together. After everything we've been through and all the hard times...I may not have a job or know what I wanna do with my life-death yet...but everything finally seems to be going right-good for me."</em>, Lewa thought to himself.</p><p>Lewa: Gali?</p><p>Gali: Yeah, Lewa?</p><p>Lewa: Wanna go to the "My Protodermis Romance" concert with Onua and Pohatu? I got us two tickets.</p><p>Gali squealed with excitement.</p><p>Gali: Oh, Lewa! That's so awesome! Of course! I'd love to!</p><p>Lewa pulled the tickets out of his back pocket that he doesn't really have.</p><p>Lewa: Great, 'cause here are our tickets!</p><p><br/>That weekend at Pohatu's house, Lewa and Gali stood outside waiting for Onua and Pohatu to come out.</p><p>Gali: What is taking them so long?</p><p>Lewa: I have no idea-thought.</p><p>Just then the front door burst open and Onua and Pohatu ran out wearing MPR (My Protodermis Romance) shirts, hats, wristbands, necklaces, shoes, and fake wash off tattoos.</p><p>Lewa and Gali: </p><p>Onua: Let's go!</p><p>They all piled into Pohatu's hippy van and headed off to the show. Lewa was trying to get comfortable when he pulled a bag out from under his seat.</p><p>Lewa: No wonder I couldn't get comfortable...what is this?</p><p>Pohatu looked back and grabbed the bag from Lewa. He quickly threw it in his glove box.</p><p>Pohatu: Never mind...it's just my cereal I bring to eat in class.</p><p>Lewa: Oh, okay!</p><p>Soon they arrived and they excitedly jumped out of the van and headed inside.</p><p>Onua: This is gonna be so AWESOME!!</p><p>Pohatu: Right!??!</p><p>They both ran off ahead, leaving Lewa and Gali slowly walking behind them. Both hand in hand. Gali rested her head on Lewa's shoulder.</p><p>Gali: Lewa I love...you know that?</p><p>Lewa: I love you too, Gali. I'm sorry I quit-left the job you found for me.</p><p>Gali: That's okay...it didn't really fit you anyway. ....oh by the way.</p><p>Lewa: What?</p><p>Gali: I may or may not have seen you trying to master your air abilities.</p><p>Lewa: Hey, were you spying on me!?</p><p>He gave her a teasing look and she giggled.</p><p>Gali: Noooo. I'm really proud of you though. I just want you to know that.</p><p>Lewa: Thanks, Gali...that means a lot. </p><p>She kissed him on the cheek and they finally got inside to find their seats.</p><p>Meanwhile, at a local pub in Le-Koro, Takanuva sat at the counter drinking the strongest drink they had on the whole island...trying to drown his miseries away. He was a new student, had no friends, he never got the girl he tried to go out with, and some how...he had just been forgotten about in the comedy period. He sighed as the last drop rolled out of his glass and plopped onto his tongue (which was green and bumpy from a nasty tongue fungus by the way)</p><p>Takanuva: I'll have another one.....please.</p><p>Bar Tending Toa: Oooh...I like a Toa with manners </p><p>Takanuva's ears perked up, well...they would have if he had any, and he looked up at her. She was smiling back at him.</p><p>Back at the concert,</p><p>Gerard: And this song goes out to all the girls out there...for all of the sexist hate you get for being only blue!</p><p>Gorast: Hey! Not all of us are blue! Things have changed!</p><p>Gerard: Ugh...everyone is so modern now...anyway...here goes. this one's for you, girls!</p><p>Onua and Pohatu started head banging so hardcore to the song that all the spotlights centered on them.</p><p>Gali: Wow..they really get into these things don't they?</p><p>Lewa: Yeah..they're bigger fan boys than anyone I've ever known.</p><p>Later that night, after the concert ended, Lewa was walking Gali home.</p><p>Gali: Hey, Lewa...what'cha thinkin' about?</p><p>Lewa looked up from having just been staring at the ground the whole time as they walked.</p><p>Lewa: Oh..nothing much...just thinking about how pretty soon we'll all be out of school and graduating..we'll all be growing up.</p><p>Gali: Well maybe YOU will...I still got two years of high school left!</p><p>Lewa: Yeah...it'll be Tahu, Kopaka, Pohatu, and I. Class of-</p><p>Gali: Is that all that's on your mind? I dunno...you just seem kinda troubled.</p><p>Lewa: Oh...just...just thinking about how we're gonna have to start our lives y'know...like pretty short-soon and all that...y'know?</p><p>Gali: Yeah...</p><p>She grabbed his arm and kind of hugged it as she rested her head on his shoulder.</p><p>Lewa: Gali...</p><p>She closed her eyes as she let Lewa lead the walk to her house.</p><p>Gali: Hm?</p><p>Lewa: I...I think I want-like you to be a part of that life.</p><p>Gali: Well of course I will, Lewa! We'll still be close even if we don't go to school together!</p><p>Lewa: I mean...I really like you, Gali. I love you and I can't really see myself being with anyone else. I mean...I even think about growing up and having a home sometimes. Having a nice family...happy with my wife and my own little matoran.</p><p>Gali looked up at him and smiled.</p><p>Gali: Lewa...I do too. We shouldn't rush things though. Right now I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with other than you...but we're still in high school and we have so much of our lives left. Let's take things slow okay? I love you so much..and I don't want silly things to come between us anymore.</p><p>Lewa: Okay, Gali. You're right. I love you.</p><p>Gali: I love you too.</p><p>Meanwhile, at Kopaka's house,</p><p>Pohatu: Kopaka, I'm sorry! I just really wanted to go to the concert today!</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Pohatu: Look, I'm sorry that you had to finish the whole story yourself...but things have been really hard for me lately...maybe working on the paper with you isn't the best thing for me right now.</p><p>Kopaka: .....</p><p>Pohatu: Fine...if you want to be like that about it then.</p><p>Pohatu got up and left, slamming the door behind him. He got outside and just started walking. He wasn't going anywhere particular...he just needed to get away and think about things. This was supposed to be a great week for him, but first he loses Hahli and now...now he lost his job for the school paper with Kopaka..how could things get any worse?</p><p>Over at the Onu-Koro hospital, Onua was laying down being examined by a neck doctor.</p><p>Doctor: How did you say you sprained your neck again?</p><p>Onua looked over at his mom who was shaking her head.</p><p>Later that night at Tahu's, Tahu heard a knock at his door and came downstairs to answer it.</p><p>Tahu: Pohatu? What're you doing here?</p><p>Pohatu: I wanted to come and apologize for not talking to you much lately.</p><p>Tahu: Come on in, old buddy!</p><p>He smiled and patted Pohatu on the back as he walked in. Pohatu smiled for the first time that night. It felt good to have someone care. He looked up at Tahu and smiled back.</p><p>Tahu: Let's go up to my room, I just got the new Call of Unity, Duty, and Destiny game!</p><p>Pohatu: Alright!</p><p>They both needed a friend tonight. They were both happier than little matoran on Christmas morning as they ran upstairs together.</p><p>Pohatu: Hey, Tahu?</p><p>Tahu: Yeah?</p><p>Pohatu: I've come back to see if you need any help again trying to get Gali back.</p><p>Tahu put the game disc in the system and turned to Pohatu.</p><p>Tahu: </p><p><br/> <br/>End of chapter 22.</p><p>-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. "Bad Day"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lewa walked into school the next morning and was stopped by several of the teachers and Mr. Principal.</p><p><br/>
Mr. Principal: Lewa, we have something we'd like to talk to you about.</p><p><br/>
Nokama: An opportunity.</p><p><br/>
Onewa: Nothing bad at all of course!</p><p><br/>
Matau: Just something we do for...some of the more...uhhh</p><p><br/>
Mr. Principal: Talented students!</p><p><br/>
Matau: Yeah! That's it!</p><p><br/>
Lewa looked back and forth between all the teachers, a very disturbed look on his face.</p><p><br/>
Lewa: W-what....is it?</p><p><br/>
Mr. Principal: We're going to set you up with a chance to learn better with your very own private teacher!</p><p><br/>
Lewa: What!??! I'm not stupid!</p><p><br/>
Nokama: Now, now...calm down, Lewa. We didn't say you were stupid. You're just a bit...special, that's all.</p><p><br/>
Lewa: Oh brother-sister...</p><p><br/>
Later in music class, </p><p><br/>
Matau: That was the most beautiful performance of the pledge of allegiance in rap I have ever heard.... *sniff* I am honored to be your teacher.</p><p><br/>
Onua and Pohatu took a bow before returning to their seats. As Pohatu sat down, he looked over at Tahu who winked back at him. It was the signal to put their new plan into action.</p><p><br/>
Macku: GROSS!</p><p><br/>
The whole class looked over at Macku.</p><p><br/>
Macku: Tahu is flirting with Pohatu across the classroom!!</p><p><br/>
Everyone turned their heads from Macku over to Tahu. Tahu and Pohatu just look at each other and then quickly looked away. Everyone started laughing and pointing. Tahu's face burned beat red. (well, it would have if it wasn't already red) He suddenly stood straight up.</p><p><br/>
Tahu: I DON'T like Pohatu! I like GALI!!</p><p><br/>
The classroom went completely silent and Tahu stood there awkwardly. He slowly sat down and his head dropped to his desk, which he promptly covered with his hands as his shoulders sunk.</p><p><br/>
Matau: Class! Class, that is enough! Macku and Tahu! Both of you are disrupting this class. You two just randomly shout things out in class and think that it would be okay? Who do you think you are?</p><p><br/>
Lewa: Runnin' around leaving scar-sores.. &gt;:(</p><p><br/>
Onua: Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart.</p><p><br/>
Hahli: You're going to catch a cold.</p><p><br/>
Kopaka: ....... ..........</p><p><br/>
Gali: So don't come back for me. Don't come back at all!</p><p><br/>
Tahu looked around and saw that they were all looking at him while they sang, Gali especially. He could see the hurt she still kept in her eyes.</p><p><br/>
Matau: Now, both of you, one more scene...and it's off to the principal's office with you!</p><p><br/>
After school, Lewa and Gali were walking home together.</p><p><br/>
Gali: I can't believe they're making you get a tutor. You aren't stupid.</p><p><br/>
Lewa: That's what I said-spoke! They say it's because I speak like I'm untaught-educated.</p><p><br/>
Gali: That's just....racist!</p><p><br/>
Lewa: No...racist is when my 5th grade teacher-learner called me a scrawny blade of grass who should just go-leave back to the dirt I grew out of.</p><p><br/>
Gali: Yes...well... That was you teacher!?? O_o</p><p><br/>
Lewa: Yeah...I don't think he has his work-job anymore.</p><p><br/>
Meanwhile at Tahu's house, </p><p><br/>
Pohatu: Soooo I think we should change the plan's signal...</p><p><br/>
Tahu: .....</p><p><br/>
Pohatu: Hey! That's Kopaka's line!</p><p><br/>
Tahu: Shut up.</p><p><br/>
Pohatu: Anyway, I have a list of new signal ideas.</p><p><br/>
Tahu: Leave.</p><p><br/>
Pohatu: But-</p><p><br/>
Tahu: Just leave, Pohatu!</p><p><br/>
Pohatu looked over at Tahu, an extreme look of hurt came across his face, but Tahu wasn't paying any attention. Pohatu just picked up all of his homework and stormed out of Tahu's house and slammed his front door. He just started walking, no where in particular, just walking.</p><p><br/>
<em>"What do you do when you have a bad day?"</em>, he thought to himself. <em>"Sing a sad song?"</em></p><p><br/>
 <em> ♫Cause you had a bad day</em><br/>
<em>      You're taking one down</em><br/>
<em>        You sing a sad song just to turn it around♪</em></p><p><br/>
Pohatu: I don't know....</p><p><br/>
 <em> ♫You say you don't know</em><br/>
<em>      You tell me don't lie</em><br/>
<em>        You work at a smile and you go for a ride♪</em></p><p><br/>
<em>"I'll probably just take a ride on my electric scooter. I really don't mind. It'll make me feel better."</em>
</p><p><br/>
  <em>♫You had a bad day</em><br/>
<em>      The camera don't lie</em><br/>
<em>        You're coming back down and you really don't mind</em><br/>
<em>           You had a bad day♪</em></p><p><br/>
Pohatu: I had a bad day.</p><p><br/>
He got on his scooter and started riding down the road to try and clear his mind about everything lately.</p><p><br/>
Pohatu: Wait...who the heck was that singing...? </p><p><br/>
He looked around. He couldn't see anybody nearby at all. He just shrugged and kept going. </p><p>Not far away, hidden in the bushes in Tahu's yard, Onua climbed out. He brushed the leaves off of himself and smiled. <em>"A job well done."</em>, he thought to himself.</p><p><br/>
Over in Ga-Koro, </p><p><br/>
Gali: Come on, Lewa! Jump in!</p><p><br/>
Lewa shuddered as he looked down at Gali swimming in the water. There was nothing he hated more than cold, slippery, wet..... water.</p><p> </p><p>Lewa: I'm fine, Gali! You can have fun though!</p><p><br/>
Gali shrugged and kept swimming.</p><p><br/>
Gali: Suit yourself!</p><p><br/>
After Lewa watched Gali swim for two hours, the two headed for her house to warm up and have some hot chocolate together. Once inside, they sat on top of Gali's bed sipping out of their gukko bird decorated mugs.</p><p><br/>
Gali: Lewa, I've been thinking about taking up photography.</p><p><br/>
Lewa: That's great, Gali! You've always been really good at taking really neat picture-images of the same two <a href="https://biosector01.com/wiki/Ruki">ruki</a> every day.</p><p><br/>
Gali: Well I want to do a lot more than that! I want to try people too! So...I was wondering if..</p><p><br/>
Lewa: Yeah? What?</p><p><br/>
Gali: Could I try out taking your graduation pictures??</p><p><br/>
Lewa: Sure! I'd love-like for you to be the one to take them!</p><p><br/>
Gali: Really!??! Okay! Oh gosh! Thanks!</p><p><br/>
She hugged Lewa as he sipped his hot chocolate. He jumped as some spilled on to his chin.</p><p><br/>
Lewa: Ouch! You made me burn myself!</p><p><br/>
Gali: Sorry!</p><p><br/>
Lewa: It's alright.</p><p><br/>
Gali: Hey! I just remembered tomorrow is Saturday!</p><p><br/>
Lewa: So?</p><p><br/>
Gali: So want to practice taking some pictures tomorrow?</p><p><br/>
Lewa: Sure! </p><p><br/>
At Kopaka's house, </p><p><br/>
Kopaka: .....</p><p><br/>
Kopaka's mom: ....</p><p><br/>
Kopaka: ......</p><p><br/>
Kopaka's mom: ...</p><p><br/>
They hugged each other tight and she kissed him on the forehead. She was so proud of her only son. He would grow up to be the greatest writer of all time. She was sure of it. A man of few spoken words, but many written ones.</p><p><br/>
The next morning Lewa woke to the sound of his mother-mom calling him downstairs. He threw his covers off, got out of bed, and headed downstairs.</p><p><br/>
Mother-mom: Lewa! Your new tutor is here! Isn't it exciting??</p><p><br/>
Lewa looked up and saw his tutor sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee with his mom.</p><p><br/>
William Furno: Good morning!</p><p><br/>
Lewa: ....great.</p><p><br/>
Mother-mom: Well, I guess I'll leave you two to it!</p><p><br/>
With that, she got up and left the room. Lewa walked over and reluctantly sat down next to Furno.</p><p><br/>
William Furno: First we're gonna start with your history homework.</p><p><br/>
Meanwhile at Gali's house, Hahli and Gali were talking as Gali got all of her camera supplies together.</p><p><br/>
Gali: I'm so excited that Lewa's letting me try this out with him!</p><p><br/>
Hahli: Pohatu never would've let me do anything like this...</p><p><br/>
Gali: Oh come on...he loved doing things with you!</p><p><br/>
Hahli: Yeah...but all we ever did were things like racing pine wood cars down the sidewalk and go to all kinds of concerts that he geeked out about.</p><p><br/>
Gali: Hey, it's almost the same thing!</p><p><br/>
Hahli: </p><p><br/>
Back at Lewa's, </p><p><br/>
William Furno: Now do you know how we all came to be?</p><p><br/>
Lewa: Of course! Mata Nui put us here!</p><p><br/>
William Furno: Hah...ha...no. </p><p><br/>
Lewa: What...?</p><p><br/>
William Furno: We were all built in the Hero Factory of course!</p><p><br/>
Lewa: But-</p><p><br/>
William Furno: *sigh* It looks like I have a lot of work ahead of me....</p><p> </p><p><br/>
End of chapter 23.</p><p><br/>
Will Pohatu ever find his place? Will Lewa ever stop getting torchered by the school's system? Can William Furno just LEAVE the BIONICLE universe alone? What was Kopaka's conversation with his mom about? Continue reading this juvenile comedy and find out in the next chapter!</p><p><br/>
-Jordboy1 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last of the originally written and posted chapters. The remaining chapters I am still writing using my old notes and ideas. Thanks for reading so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>